Young Avengers In Training
by smarty-wanna-party
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D takes on a young group of skilled teenagers to someday replace the Avengers. Living and training in Stark Tower with the rest of the Avengers is not going to be easy, or pretty. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey fellow fanfictioners! This is a quick little… quick thing. Yeah. So anyway, I'm a beginner to this creative writing business and I wanted to let you all know. Also, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. So please review! Brief synopsis:**

**A bunch of teenagers with some cool abilities are decided to become Avengers. Lol, not their decision. I don't really have a plot, I might develop one later on, but it's really just for fun. Anyways, I will be posting this and a chapter tonight.**

**Smarty out. **


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day at school for Zane Noles. Assignments due, homework yet to be completed, tests he didn't study for...yup, a completely normal day. After 3rd period he walked around the back of the school to meet his friends at the sports stadium so they could play some football. That's when a guy dressed in black showed up out of nowhere and asked

"Are you Zane Noles?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D. You may have heard of us, but I really couldn't care less. We need you to join us"

Zane paused for a while, "What's in it for me?" He asked sceptically.

"Well, kid, you get out of school for starters. We'll hone your skills. We'll make you a hero."

"One question. Why me?"

"We know about how good you are at what you do."

Stalker much, Zane thought

"Ok, ill join you, but you're gonna have to sort it out with my parents."

"Done"

"One down, three to go," Clint said into his ear mic. I wonder how Tash is handling things… he thought.

* * *

"Copy that" Agent Romanoff said.

Leila was walking down a back street to McDonalds. She was skipping school, again. She hated school. It wasn't that she was struggling at school- she was a an A/B student. She just thought it was a waste of time. She wasn't going to have to use stuff like Pythagoras's theorem in the real world… right?

A strange women with red hair, probably in her early thirties came out and asked her

"Are you Leila Cooper?"

"No" she lied

"Yes you are."

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?"

"Why do you lie about your identity?"

"I asked first. Why are you here?"

"I'm from S.H.I.E.L.D. We are.."

"I know who you are. What do you want with me?" Leila interrupted.

She was getting annoyed with this girl. "We want you to join us" She said through clenched teeth.

"Lemme think about that...No"

"I was afraid you might say that" she said as she stabbed a needle into Leila's thigh. She crumpled to the ground as Natasha spoke to her ear mic "2 down, 2 to go. Mine is unconscious though."

* * *

"Message recieved" Agent Barton said.

Chloe Hefferfield had just finished school. Her parents had finally let her go to a normal school, and they were pretty impressed. For someone like her, she was a great student. For someone like her... She was different. But being different isn't always a bad thing, right? She was walking home when she noticed a man walking towards her.

"Do you know Chloe Hefferfield?"

"Excuse me?"

"….Are you Chloe?" he said, looking at her closely.

"Depends"

"On what"

"On what you plan to do with this, "Chloe" person"

"First of all, let me introduce myself. I am Agent Barton, of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D? As in, the Avengers?"

"Yeah kinda, and we"

"Wow,its an honour to meet you. You're Hawkeye right? I heard about you on the radio!" She interrupted. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh, so now your Chloe" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Never said I wasn't."

"Anyways, we have seen your talents in action and we want you to join us so we can...train you."

"OMG yes yes yes! I don't know if my parents will say yes though" She said with a hint of disappointment.

"Already taken care of" He said "3 down, 1 to go" he muttered to his ear mic.

* * *

"Roger that." Agent Romanoff said.

Ryan Desert was in the school sports stadium. It was about 5 in the afternoon and the basketballers didn't start training until 6:30. Good, more practice time, he thought. He set up his targets and started. He was pretty good with a bow and arrow, but pretty good isn't good enough. He could hit the centre of the bullseye 8 times out of 10. He was on his 14th arrow when a woman dressed in black interrupted him with

"Good afternoon Ryan."

He spun around and aimed his weapon at the woman

"Who are you?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"I'm Agent Romanoff. I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Why are you here?" He asked, lowering the bow.

"I'm here on behalf of Director Fury. He seems to think you have a lot of skills. Skills that could become better- He wants to train you into becoming a hero, an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D..." she trailed off, thinking about something else.

He noticed the guns in her waistband.

"I don't have a choice, do I."

"No, not really."

"What are you going to do about my parents?" He asked curiously.

"Director Fury is taking care of them."

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Good." She said to her ear mic "Got the last one." She walked out of the sports stadium with Ryan following. _What was Fury thinking, training a bunch of kids? His funeral,_ she thought as she led Ryan to a large black van.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey! So that's the first chapter. Please review. Do you like the characters so far? Again, my first story so go easy on me ;)**

**Smarty Out**


	3. Chapter 3

_In the van on the way to Stark Towers_

"Do I want to know why that girl is unconscious?" Zane asked as he eyed the sleeping girl.

"She said no." Black widow replied. You could hear the smirk in her voice.

"You guys should get acquainted, your gonna be living together for the foreseeable future." Clint added, glaring at Natasha.

"Umm okay, I'll start then. I'm Zane, I'm 15 and I guess I'm here because I can throw knives, really well" Zane said, adding that last part as an afterthought.

"I'm Chloe. I'm 15, like Zane and I'm really good with martial arts. Oh, and I'm blind." She said, knowing that all eyes would be on her.

"Your blind?" Ryan said in wonder. "How can you be good at martial arts if you can't see?"

"I listen… and I can sense vibrations in the earth. So if I stamp my foot, I can "see" buildings and stuff." She blushed. That sounded a lot less lame in her head.

"Wow. I'm Ryan and I'm 15. I'm good with a bow and arrow, but I'm better with my boomerang." Clint smiled at the bow and arrow comment.

"A boomerang?" Zane asked.

"It's this weapon, from Australia. Check it out." He said handing Zane the boomerang.

"I'll guess we'll find out what that girl is like when she wakes up" Chloe added.

* * *

_At the front of Stark Towers_

"Where are we?" Chloe said

"Its Stark Towers. Are we really going to be living here, with Tony Stark?" Ryan seemed excited. Leila was starting to wake up

"Where, where am I?" She mumbled groggily.

"Hi, I'm Zane, what's your name?" Zane asked politely.

"What the…. I was kidnapped!" She exclaimed as she jumped out of the van. "Stark Towers… What the hell happened?" She asked.

"You said no, that's what happened" Natasha said as she smirked at the 15 year old.

"Tash, stop. Hi Leila, I'm Cli.."

"I don't care who you are. Why am I here when I said No!" She snapped.

"Woah, calm down. They won't hurt you… I think" Chloe said, muttering the last part.

Leila sent a death glare towards Black Widow.

Clint said, "You guys will be living here while you work with S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers..."

"So….. I don't get any say in this." Leila interrupted.

"None. At. All" Natasha said. She didn't like this girl.

"Anyways, We'll show you to your rooms and let you meet your trainers" Clint said with a slight smile, trying to ease the tension.

* * *

_In Stark Towers_

"Here they come now" Steve Rogers said.

"These are the Avengers- Tony Stark, Captain America, Bruce Banner and Thor…. You've already met Black Widow and Hawk-eye." He said to the teenagers.

They all muttered various greetings.

"You'll start basic training tomorrow at 0400 hours." Director Fury instructed.

"4 freaking AM?!" Ryan in disbelief.

"Yes, so you'll want to get some rest as soon as possible. Tony will show you to your rooms" the director said, gesturing towards the billionaire.

"Right then. You'll be sharing- One girls room, one guys room. Girls, you're up here to the left and guys you're to the right." He said, signalling appropriately.

"Do we have TV privileges?" Zane asked.

"Yeah. You have one TV in each room and a big one down the hall in the rec room." Tony said

"Do you have X-Box?" Ryan asked.

"I have everything" Tony grinned before Leila and Ryan raced down the hall to get to the rec room.

"O...k then. I also have a pinball machine and a mini library if you guys are interested?" He said to Chloe and Zane.

"Do you have an iPod dock and some speakers?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, in the dorms. I gotta go work on my suit, have fun kids." He said. He turned and left Chloe and Zane in the hall.

Chloe went to her room to blast out some music while Zane headed to the library in his dorm. Ryan and Leila were fighting for the master controller of the X-Box.

"Give it here, I had it first noob!" Ryan shouted.

"Give it to me now!" Leila screamed.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO"

"YES" Leila said as she burnt Ryan's hand

"Hey! No powers allowed."

"Cry-baby" She said as she went to turn the X-box on. Before she could, a boomerang hit her hand.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, glancing at her hand.

"You asked for it!" She said, throwing a fireball at Ryan's head. He ducked, and a bunch of books caught on fire.

Ryan threw his boomerang at Leila but she caught it. He then kicked her head but she ducked under it and set his shirt on fire.

"AHHH!" Ryan screamed.

"Stop,drop and roll noob!" She said with a smirk.

Ryan took it his bow and arrow out and aimed at Leila (after the flames were extinguished) but she quickly side stepped to the left and started running at Ryan. Ryan dropped the bow and punched her in the stomach. She grimaced but got up and grabbed his arm. She kicked his groin and burned his arm. He knelt to the ground, pretending to be defeated. She walked to the TV when the boomerang hit her head.

"Oh Shit!" She screamed.

Steve and Thor came running in. The rec room was a mess.

"Stark isn't gonna be happy about this" Steve muttered to Thor.

"STOP!" Thor shouted. Leila stopped mid fireball-throw.

The rest of the avengers ran into the room hearing Thor's shout.

They all glared at the teens.

"To your rooms. NOW!'" Thor commanded.

Leila shot Ryan an evil scowl as she trudged back to her room.

"Why my house. Why not the damn helicarrier?" Tony muttered as he went back to his lab.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ooooooh, tension in the tower! I was nice to you guys, and I posted two chapters, so be grateful ;) Don't forget to review!**

**Smarty Out**


	4. Chapter 4

First day of training

Tony Stark slowly crept into the girl's dorm at 3:50 am._ Teach her to set my books on fire_, he thought. He pressed the air horn. The girls both woke up screaming and Tony couldn't stop laughing.

" YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Leila screeched.

"Ahhhh turn it off Tony!" Chloe screamed, clutching her ears.

The guys ran into the girls room and started laughing with Tony. The girls looked like a mess.

Natasha Romanoff walked in.

"Suit up guys and girls. Training starts in 10 in the Gym." she said nonchalantly as she handed them full length black suits.

They all groaned.

10 minutes later they all showed up in black body suits.

"First of all, we'll begin by assessing your strengths and weaknesses. Chloe, you'll be fighting Natasha. Leila, Iron Man. Ryan, Me and Zane, Steve." Clint instructed.

"Wait… we'll be fighting the avengers?" Chloe had a puzzled look on her face

"Yeah." Clint said

Leila and Iron Man were up first.

"Your going down Stark." She said bitterly.

He lifted up his face plate and said

"I'm not getting beaten by a 15 year old girl."

"Well there's a first for everything." She scowled

"Shut up and fight you two" Natasha growled.

Leila burst into flames.

"Is that allowed?" Stark asked

"You have a suit that talks Stark, anything goes." Leila answered.

She threw a fireball at his suit. He dodged it and hit her with a laser. She quickly absorbed the laser and pushed it back to him. He yelped and fell to ground. Leila extinguished herself and ran to him. He tried to get up but she shot flames at him and he stayed down. She grabbed his arm and started to melt the armour. It started to burn his skin but he kicked her away and she flew across the room and hit the wall with a sickening crack. She got up, to everyone's surprise, and conjured up a blue ball of flame. It got bigger and bigger until it was the same size as her. It flew at Stark and started to melt his suit but he refused to surrender. He shot a missile at her. She tried to dodge it but she was too slow. She was on the floor when the smoke cleared, close to unconscious, but surprisingly with little to no injuries.

"Crap, stop, I surrender." She said, defeated.

"I win." He said smiling.

"This time" She scowled. "Next time, you wont be so lucky." She got up and walked to the side as Natasha coolly stated

"Its you and me, Chloe."

She and Chloe stood in the middle of the gym.

"I don't feel right fighting a blind person" She said, slightly ashamed to Chloe.

"Don't worry about it, I can probably see just as well as you." Chloe said with a smile.

"Shall we begin?" She added, feeling slightly better.

"Lets go."

Natasha began the fight with a kicked aimed at Chloe's head. She ducked and kicked Natasha's left leg so that she collapsed into the splits. Chloe was about to kick Natasha when she rolled backwards and took up a fighting stance. Chloe took the opportunity to come at it with a spinning kick. Natasha dodged it and Chloe fell on the floor, relatively unharmed. Chloe got up and felt Natasha run to her left so Chloe got up and did a handstand. She grabbed Natasha's head with her ankles and twisted. They both fell to the floor. Natasha quickly got up and put her arm around her neck. She grabbed both of Chloe's arms and held them behind her back with her left hand.

"Do I win?" Natasha asked with a smile.

"Yes" Chloe said hoarsely.

Natasha released her grip and walked to the sideline while Chloe rubbed her neck and muttered various swear words.

"Ryan, you're next" Natasha commanded, glancing at Clint.

"This is how you win a fight" Ryan smirked at Leila, who just rolled her eyes.

He was given a bow and a set of arrows.

"Can I grab my boomerang?" He asked Clint

"Sure"

Ryan ran out of the gym and soon returned with his boomerang.

"Ready?" Clint asked.

"Sure." Was his reply.

Clint drew his bow and arrow and aimed at Ryan. Ryan dodged to the left and threw the boomerang at Bartons head. He deflected it with his bow and kicked ryan in the head. He quickly stood up, disorientated but able to fight. He called his boomerang back and it hit Hawkeye in the back of the head. Ryan drew his bow but a punch from Barton knocked it out of his hands. Barton did a round house kick that left Ryan on the ground panting

'Okay, Okay, You win"

Ryan slowly walked back to the sidelines. He looked at Leila, who was smirking.

"Not one word"

"Looks like its you and me" Steve glanced at Zane

"Ummm this isn't fair. My expertise is knives. I could seriously hurt you"

"That's why we are giving you wooden ones." Natasha explained.

"But these won't even scratch him" He groaned

"Oh well" Natasha answered. "Maybe you need to get better at other things."

"Fine. Let's do this" He scowled.

Steve was about to punch Zane when Hawkeye rushed into the gym and exclaimed

"Stop! There's a bomb threat at a department store a couple of blocks from here. And they have hostages."

"You four are gonna handle this job" he said with a commanding tone, signalling to the four newbies.

"Us, US! If they have hostages they could get killed because of us!" Chloe almost screamed.

"You have us as backup. Consider it another test" Natasha said calmly.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry, I really suck at writing on. And I got lazy and interrupted Zane's fighting scene and I just realised that means another fight scene.**

**Great.**

**Remember to review!**

**Smarty Out**


	5. Chapter 5

_In the black van, on the way to the department store_

Chloe interrupted the silence with

"So…. Should we get codenames or what?"

"That sounds cool" Zane replied "Any ideas?"

"Chloe could be the Blind Ninja, Ryan could be Boomerang Boy and you Zane, could be the Stabber. " Leila said sarcastically. "Can everyone please focus the important thing here- How the hell are we going to save a bunch of people from a crazy psycho in a store?!" she snapped.

After an awkward silence, Ryan muttered.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Leila. What's our plan of attack?"

"Do we know anything else about the psycho? Like, does he have a gun? How many hostages? Is it just one person, or does he have friends?" Zane asked to Clint

"All I know is that he has a bomb and a remote. He's demanding 1 million from the government to let the hostages go. I don't know how many hostages there are."

"I could probably feel how many there are." Chloe added.

"Ok. How about we just figure it out when we get there?" Ryan said.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

_Out the front of the department store_

"Guys, there's five hostages. He's also got a few friends, and by a few I mean over 10." Chloe said, sharing a worried glance with Zane.

"Ok. We can do 10. Can you tell where the hostages are being kept?" asked Ryan.

"Near the shoe department, on the lower level."

"Do you think we get in there and out with the hostages?"

"Hmm…. Theres only 6 men guarding them… I guess we could go through the air vents,unless anyone's claustrophobic?"

"No offense Chloe, but that is really predictable. I wouldn't be surprised if he had set a few traps up there for us." Ryan said.

"Boomerang Boy is right, we need a new game plan." Leila said. Ryan snarled at Leila.

"Oh, and I suppose you have one?" Ryan said angrily.

"Actually, I do." She said, to everyone's surprise "Chloe, the shoe department is at the back right?"

"Yes"

"Follow me" Leila said with a smile.

They walked around to the back of the department store.

"Chloe, is there anyone near this wall?" She asked, looking at her.

"Actually there is someone leaning on it right...here" she said as she touched the wall.

"Perfect" Leila smiled an evil grin. She placed six fireballs on the wall around where Chloe had pointed.

"Right. When I say go, we rush in and take out the guards. You three focus on getting the hostages out. I'll work on crazy psycho bomb dude." She instructed.

"Wait, why do you get to tell us what to do?" Ryan asked with a glare.

"Because I'm the one with the fire balls" she said as she clicked her fingers. Her six fireballs exploded. The wall crumbled and the guard leaning on fell with it. Zane threw a knife at his heart will Leila shouted "Go Go GO!"

The shoe department erupted in fighting. Chloe took on two at once. When she was satisfied that they were unconscious, she went to the hysterical hostages. She grabbed two of them and led them out and to Natasha and Clint.

Zane threw three knives, and three found their mark in the guards hearts. He too, grabbed two of the hostages and led them to the safety of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Ryan had his bow and arrow out and hid in a corner. When Chloe and Zane were leading the hostages out, he shot 3 or 4 people with his bow and arrow and led the last of the hostages outside. Meanwhile, Leila was running around, trying to find crazy psycho bomb guy. Then she saw him.

"Don't press that button" she warned

"And why not,hmmm? Because you and I will get killed, hmm? Will anybody miss us, hmm?" he said with an evil grin.

"How about, you put that remote down, and we can talk about this?" She stalled, noticing Ryan creeping up behind him, boomerang in hand.

"I'm no fool. I know wh-" He was knocked unconscious by Ryan's boomerang. The remote fell on the floor… button side down. Ryan and Leila stared at each other with wide eyes.

"RUN!" She said, pushing him out of the store.

"I can do this, I can do this" She said over and over. She could hear the ticking…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

The bomb exploded. Leila saw the inferno grow bigger and bigger with each passing second. Some of the guards were still alive; she had to try and save them. She tried to control it. The huge ball of fire grew smaller and smaller. Leila was doing it… but her control on the inferno was slipping. Then a guard disrupted her concentration by hitting her, hard, with a baton to the back of her head. She fell to the floor, and the fire was released. It swallowed the whole building. The fire department were called. Ryan, Chloe and Zane looked on in horror, wondering if their friend would be alive…

Or dead.

* * *

_Stark Towers_

The fire department had found Leila's body. She was alive, but barely. Hawkeye had carried her back to the van and to the infirmary in Stark Towers. Chloe, Zane, Natasha, Clint and even Ryan were crowded around her bed.

"This was a stupid idea," Clint muttered.

"We were unprepared." Zane said softly.

Natasha left the room. No one noticed. She headed to Director Fury who was waiting outside. She shut the door and said.

"Let me expla-"

"No explanation needed Romanoff. They were inadequately trained, and there were only four. This outcome was to be expected" The director interrupted.

"Are you hinting that we need more of them?" She said, mildly surprised.

"I'm saying it. They need help. Four isn't enough. I know of two more. You and Clint are to get them. We will discuss this more at a later time." He said, walking away, handing Natasha a piece of paper that said

_Willow Harthorn_

_14 Mustard Street_

_Brisbane, Queensland_

_Australia_

_Aaron Riley_

_178 Oak Avenue_

_Los Angeles, California_

_U.S.A_

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Again, I apologize for the fight scenes. Anyways, so much drama :O and new teen avengers?! :) The next few chapters won't be as fast-paced, I promise :)**

**Smarty Out**


	6. Chapter 6

It was a hot day under the Australian sun. It always was. Willow Harthorn was at her local park, playing soccer with a few of her mates.

"Willow, over here!" Grace shouted.

She couldn't pass to her, because she had someone marking her. She decided to go up the left hand side (she was a left back) and dribble it towards the goals. She saw Maddy standing to the right of the goals, with no-one marking her. One of her friends was about to tackle Willow but she dodged them and kicked the ball to Maddy who headed the ball into the goal. Her team erupted in cheering. She saw a woman with fiery red hair come over to her. The oval went quiet- they knew this woman. She didn't.

"Are you Willow Harthorn?" Natasha asked, silently hoping the girl wouldn't be like Leila.

"Yep. Who are you?" She asked.

Everyone looked at her like she didn't know what soccer was.

"You idiot, she's Black Widow! From the Avengers!" Grace said, face palming.

"Wow,really? Why are you here then?" Willow asked in wonder.

"Director Fury is requesting you join S.H.I.E.L.D." She said cooly.

Everyone gasped.

"Ummmm" Willow pondered.

"Say yes Will!" Maddy screamed from the other side of the pitch.

Willow thought for a moment. Then she said-

"Yes."

* * *

Aaron Riley was at a friends house playing Mario Kart on the Xbox 360 with his friend, Jacob.

"Haha, I can't believe that banana peel got you! You're the biggest noob I know." Jacob beamed.

"Oh shut up, you've done it hundreds of times." Aaron groaned, overtaking Princess Peach.

They heard the door knock. Jacob paused the game to open it. It was Clint Barton. He pushed passed Jacob and started looking around the house, until he found Aaron watching the pause screen.

"Who was it Jake?" Aaron shouted.

"Me." Clint said, causing Aaron to look at him and drop his controller.

"Your, your Hawk-Eye, arent you?" He stuttered

"Yes. I represent S.H.I.E.L.D. Can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure."

They walked into the kitchen. Clint closed the door behind him.

"Director Fury sent me to ask you if you wanted to join the Avengers."

"The Avengers? Ummm…" he paused to think

"Hint: there's only one right answer." Clint said impatiently.

Aaron grinned. "Of course I'll join!"

* * *

**AN:**

**:) Two new avengers! How will they get along will the others? What will their powers be? You'll find out soon enough ;)**

**Smarty Out**


	7. Chapter 7

_Stark Towers_

Aaron and Willow arrived at stark towers. When they reached the top floor, they found the everyone there waiting for them… except for Thor. He was visiting Asgard, but the newbies didn't notice that he wasn't there. Tony Stark said

"Hi, I'm Tony Stark. I'm sure Natasha has already briefed you on what you'll be doing, but Chloe will lead you, Willow, to the girls dorm where your new stuff will be and Zane will do the same for Aaron. Oh, and if you break my stuff then you wi-"

"ll be very grateful that Tony is a billionaire and can replace most of it easily" Steve finished, glaring at Tony. "Welcome to Stark Towers."

Chloe walked up to Willow and smiled "As you've probably guessed, I'm Chloe. We share a dorm with Leila who is… currently in intensive care."

"Oh my god, what happened!" Willow gasped.

"Mission went wrong…" Chloe said, looking down. "Anyways, I'm really glad we have another girl around, Ryan and Leila had a huge fight and the rec room was totally trashed so things have been a little.. tense." Willow smiled.

"So, Ryan and Leila don't get along?"

"To say the least." Chloe giggled. "Anyways, here's our room."

It was a large room with three beds in three different corners. Chloe went to sit on her bed, which was quite tidy. Leila's, on the other hand, was a total mess.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Chloe asked.

"Sure. What have you got?"

"Ummm, I think you mean what has Tony got. Jarvis?" Chloe said.

"Yes chloe?"

"Ohh! I got one! Jarvis, have you got She's the Man?" Willow said

"Yes. Would you like me to play it in the rec room?" The British A.I said.

"Yes...please" She said, not knowing whether to be polite to a computer or not.

"Do you play?" Chloe asked, heading to the rec room.

"Excuse me?" Willow asked, following suite.

"Soccer."

"Oh yeah, I play football for club."

"Are you Australian?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Your accent gives it away."

"Ha, I wish I had an American accent, they sound so cool." Willow said with a smile. "Oh, and call me Will."

They sat down on the couch and started to watch She's the Man.

* * *

_"ll be very grateful that Tony is a billionaire and can replace most of it easily" Steve finished, glaring at Tony. "Welcome to Stark Towers."_

Zane walked up to Aaron and said

"Hey. I'll show you to your room. Follow me."

Aaron followed Zane up the hall and peered into his room.

"Oh, hi, you must be the newbie. I'm Ryan." He said with a smile.

"I'm Aaron."

"So, what's your ability" Zane asked, sitting down on his bed.

"Allow me to demonstrate," he said with a smile. His fist and his forearm turned to steel.

"Woah. That's… awesome!" Ryan said.

"So, you're a mutant?" Zane asked

"Yeah. I was asked to join Charles Xavier's x-men school, but I said no"

"Nice. I'm gonna go get something to eat, be right back." Zane said, leaving the room.

"So, what can you do?" Aaron asked Ryan.

"I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow, but I'm even better with a boomerang." He said, handing Aaron his weapon of choice.

"Nice." Aaron replied., tracing the intricate dots with his finger.

"Wanna play some xbox?" Zane asked, entering the room with a sandwich.

"You guys are on." Aaron said smiling.

* * *

The guys walked into the rec room to find Willow and Chloe watching She's the Man.

"Chloe, can we play some xbox?" Zane asked.

"No, we're watching a movie." She said, glancing at him

"How can you watch a movie- you're blind." Ryan said, smirking.

Willow turned to Chloe and said

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't important." She replied, glancing down.

"It kinda is. Ummmm, you guys can play xbox."Willow said while Chloe glared at her.

"Thanks… "

"Willow." She finished. "My name is Willow."

* * *

Tony walked to the rec room, praying that nothing was on fire. He walked in to see the young avengers chatting on the lounge

"You guys hungry?" Tony asked

They all muttered no.

Tony walked out.

"So, what can you do Willow?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, what's your superpower?" Chloe said with a smile.

"I control Air, and I can sense other people's elements." Willow said

"Excuse me?" Zane said, not quite sure what Willow was saying.

"Okay, you know how I control Air? It's because I'm in touch with my element. It's a natural ability, but it can be refined." She paused. "Air, or Wind is one of the four basic elements, along with Water, Fire and Earth. They represent the world and its substance. I control Air. In a way, I am air personified." She paused again. "Air is invisible, unpredictable, playful, soothing, destructive, inspiring and life giving. It is the representation of all that we cannot see: our souls, our spirits, our minds and our hearts- of that which lies beneath or beyond, as some scholars say. Purity of the spirit and the heart, clarity of thought within the mind and unhindered sight are all under the control of the clear, soaring Element of Air." She noticed that some of the other avengers had walked into the room. "Although I do not carry all these traits, I carry enough of them to be more in touch with my element than others. It wasn't my choice. It was a higher power's." She stopped.

"Wow." Zane said.

"How do you know this?" Chloe asked in awe.

"I… don't know." Willow answered, almost blushing. "The part about me sensing other people's elements... "She paused. "Chloe, you are in touch with earth. Earth is a reliable element, peaceful and tranquil. It is an element busy with the day to day life and problems, and an element often seen as the great player in the eternal game of the world, counterpart to Wind. Earth is the most passive and strong element, although it can be destructive if one experiences its wrath. Most people rely on this element and what it produces or stands for, for it is familiar and doesn't change much. It is seen as the force within us where we build ourselves upon, the invulnerable force within us we can turn to in great misery. " She stopped to glance at Steve. "Mr. Rogers, you are also earth along with Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff." She glanced at Bruce."Dr. Banner, you and Zane are water. Water in its physical form is needed to live as one must drink or absorb in a way some form of it, as life - be it plant, animal or sentient life - seems to depend to a large degree on this element in order to survive. Water is often associated with emotions, art, time and especially healing and philosophy. It has the depth of a philosophers soul and is the inspiration of the artist, but that makes them just depending on its unpredictable nature. Water gives much, but takes as easy everything back. And more. It is often thought of as a calm and collected element, but as I just mentioned, it has an unpredictable nature. " The words rolled off her tongue. It came naturally to looked at Ryan."You, Mr Stark and from what I've heard, Leila…" She trailed off, thinking about the girl in intensive care." Your element is Fire. Fire in its physical appearance can do for you what the sun itself does for the whole world - it provides you with light and warmth. Fire is also an impulsive and a dangerous element, that can smoulder and suddenly burst. Fire can give wings of courage, compassion and devotion. Fire is obstinate and heady and absolutely not subtle. It is seen as the force burning inside us, giving us an iron willpower to go for our goals, bestowing upon us the passion to do it with all of ourself, resulting in the honour and freedom to do it without backstabbing and with an open face."

The house was quiet and all eyes were on her.

"Like I said, you may or may not have all the traits I just rambled about, but yeah…" She blushed "It's getting pretty late, I'm going to hit the hay." Willow said as she pushed her way passed the Avengers to her room.

"Wow." Zane said again.

"Yeah… Wow." Steve said.

"Training at 4 as usual." Natasha said nonchalantly, walking out of the room.

* * *

**AN:**

**I just realised I haven't mentioned that I don't own the Avengers yet! Ooops, well anyways I don't. Also, Willow's rant about the elements is from . and their stuff about wind, earth and water, so I don't own that either. Poo. Anyways, I wanna thank y'all for the reviews, it really brightens my day :) Oh, and I am going overseas for two weeks. I board the plane tomorrow, which means no new chapters for two weeks :( I'll post two (or three) chapters tomorrow and if I can get some wi-fi i'll post some over there. Thankyou for everyone's support. I know i'm not the best writer but I find it really fun, and isn't that what it's all about?**

**Smarty Out**


	8. Chapter 8

Natasha walked casually to the girls dorm to wake them up. It was 3:50 am.

"Chloe, Willow, Get up and get in uniform." she commanded, walking out.

"Uniform?" Willow asked sleepily.

"Here." Chloe tossed her a cat suit, identical to Chloe's.

"Black, how original." Willow groaned and Chloe smiled sleepily.

* * *

Natasha walked out of the girls room and into the boys.

"Ryan, Zane, Aaron. Get up. Training time." She walked out of the room.

"5 more minutes…" Ryan mumbled, smooshing his face into his pillow.

Zane threw Aaron a black suit, identical to his.

"Come on, lets go." Zane said, dragging Ryan off the bed. Ryan moaned a few swear words then went to get changed.

There they were- all of the young avengers (bar Leila) in black suits in Stark Tower's gym, waiting for training to begin.

"Right. 10 ." Steve commanded.

Willow came first. She did play soccer (so she was quite fit) and cheated a bit by using air.

Then came Aaron and Zane. Following close behind were Ryan and Chloe.

They were all panting hard.

"Ok, today we will be doing some basic martial arts training." Natasha instructed.

They groaned, except for Chloe.

"Would you rather do some more laps?" She asked sweetly.

"Nope, we're good, let's get our Jackie Chan on." Zane said, still panting. Willow giggled.

"Good." Natasha said. "Chloe, come here."

"Yes ma'am." She walked up to Natasha.

"Show them the basic defensive stance."

Chloe stood with her legs shoulder-length apart, knees slightly bent, arms parallel to each other, protecting her chest.

Throughout the 4 hours that they were there, she taught them the basics and some advanced moves, both for attack and defense. By the end, they could take on Natasha and Clint (as a team) and win (no powers allowed).

* * *

"Urghhh, my legs feel like jelly." Ryan complained, exiting the Gym.

"At least we know how to do close combat now." Zane replied, rubbing his leg.

Zane bumped into Tony Stark.

"Oops,sorry." Zane apologised.

"I've been looking for you." Tony said with a smile. "Follow me to the lab."

Zane did as he was told. He found Dr. Banner waiting for him, smiling as well.

"We heard about how much you love science." Bruce said.

"Should I ask how?" Zane asked, smiling back.

"S.H.I.E.L.D"

"Ahhh."

"Anyways, Tony needs help to fix his suit. Would you be interested?"

"Sure."

Zane, Tony and Bruce got along wonderfully, as per everyone's expectations.

* * *

_"Urghhh, my legs feel like jelly." Ryan complained, exiting the Gym._

Aaron nodded. He turned to Ryan and said "Wanna grab something to eat?"

"You bet."

They made their way to the kitchen and bumped into Captain America.

"Good morning boys." The soldier said with a smile

"There is nothing good about it." Ryan groaned. Aaron nudged him with his elbow.

"You tired from a little training?" Steve teased.

"Yup." Aaron said.

Steve saw Natasha signalling him to follow her so he said.

"I've got to go. See you around." He said, walking off.

"I bake pretty good pancakes." Aaron boasted, walking to the massive pantry.

"Pancakes sound delicious." Ryan said, almost drooling.

Aaron got to work making them. "What do you normally put on pancakes?" He asked

"Ice cream, maple syrup, strawberries, sprinkles, Mnm's..." Ryan listed. He continued to things until Aaron exclaimed

"Woah woah. All that… at once?"

"What can I say, I'm a growing boy." Ryan said with a big grin

* * *

_"Urghhh, my legs feel like jelly." Ryan complained, exiting the Gym._

Chloe agreed. She felt like she had just climbed Mount Everest, and then ran back down.

She turned to Willow. "Hey, I'm going to visit Leila, you don't have to come."

Willow took the hint. "Okay, I hope she feels better."

Chloe walked to the infirmary and went to Leila's bed. She was sitting upright with a nurse getting her breakfast.

"Hey." Chloe said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was blown up." Leila smiled.

"You're lucky to be alive."

"Yeah, I'm one lucky person." She muttered.

Chloe smiled.

"How goes training?" Leila asked.

"It's horrible. And difficult."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Chloe changed the subject. "How long till your back?"

"Ill be back in 2 days." Leila said. "Wouldn't want to leave you hanging, now would I?"

* * *

_"Urghhh, my legs feel like jelly." Ryan complained, exiting the Gym._

_You said it, Willow thought._

_Chloe turned to Willow and said "Hey, I'm going to visit Leila, you don't have to come."_

_Willow took the hint. "Okay, I hope she feels better."_

She watched Chloe walk off. She decided that she would go to the kitchen; she was dying for some breakfast. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, wincing with each step.

Geez, They couldn't have gone easy on us on the first day. She thought.

She walked past Steve and into the kitchen to find Aaron cooking pancakes and Ryan grabbing what looked like a mountain of lollies.

"Are you going to eat all that?" Willow said carefully.

"Oh, Hi Willow and yes, I am." Ryan flashed a big grin, then resumed piling the mountain of lollies onto one pancake.

"Oh, hey. Want some?" Aaron blushed, signalling to the pancakes on the frying pan.

"Ummm, I'm good." Willow had lost her appetite for pancakes.

She started her search for some Fruit Loops; Tony's pantry was huge! And he had a lot of weird, American cereals. When she found them, she poured herself a bowl of them, grabbed a spoon and started to eat.

"What, no milk?" Ryan spluttered with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, I'm weird like that" She forced a smile, trying not to barf watching Ryan eat that… thing.

"I'm gonna go watch some TV. Bye." She walked off to the rec room to find Thor sitting on the lounge.

"Hi." She said, not knowing who he was.

"Hello." He replied, watching her sit down in a chair. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question." She said, looking at him properly. He was very tall and buff with long, blonde hair and a hammer-type thing next to him.

"I am Thor." _Of course, they have a freakin demi god living here_,Willow thought

"I am Willow." She replied.

Thor studied her. She was small (to him) with long, straight brown hair with brown eyes and small ears… She seemed familiar.

"Have we met?" He asked cautiously.

"Ummmm,I think I would remember meeting a demi-god." She mumbled with a mouth full of fruit loops. "What's that?" She was signalling to the hammer.

"That is Mlonjir."

"Cool, you gave it a name." She went to pick it up when Thor said.

"Don't even try, Midgardian."

"Why?" she asked sceptically.

"No one but I can lift it." He said, meeting her gaze.

"Right then." She backed away to resume eating her fruit loops and watching television.

* * *

**AN: Woop Woop! Another chapter completed. I don't own the Avengers, never have, never will (unless I become a billionaire). Please review! I am having a fantastic time shopping and swimming; Thailand is awesome!**

**Smarty Out**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**

**Hold your horses people! Before the chapter begins, i want to thank ****Avengerlicious,****26wolfhawke and RapunzelInTheSnow for reviewing on the last chapter. When I get a review, I jump up and down and do a silly dance so please, review! It makes my day :)**

* * *

The next day, after training, Zane went down to the lab to find Tony asleep on a lab bench and Bruce looking through a microscope.

"Hey Bruce." Zane smiled.

"Hello Zane."

"Late night?" Zane said, cocking his head towards Tony.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? But no. Tony was testing out some tranquilizing arrows for Clint…" Bruce trailed off. Zane started laughing hysterically.

"Hey, I have an idea…" Zane smirked evilly.

"Do go on." Dr. Banner tried to mimic his evil smirk but failed, which made Zane laugh again.

"Do you know where the… hair dye, is kept?"

"Yes I do… Yes I do…" Bruce repeated evilly.

* * *

_One Hour Later_

Dr Banner and Zane were working on refining the lasers for Mr Stark's Ironman suit.

"What time is it?" Tony asked sleepily.

"It is 8 am sir." JARVIS replied.

"Right then." Tony turned around to see his two friends bent over his suit.

"Hey guys."

"Morning Stark." Zane was trying very hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zane couldn't hold it in any longer. He started laughing so hard he was crying. Bruce joined in.

"Am I missing something?'" Tony asked sceptically.

Zane couldn't hold it in any longer. "Brown hair!" He burst out, laughing hysterically.

Tony ran out of the room with wide eyes and looked into a mirror. He had half purple, half pink hair. He screamed, which caused Black Widow,Chloe, Ryan, Hawk-Eye and Captain America to run into the room. Ryan took out his phone and took loads of photos. Tony just stood there frowning and cursing.

"Nice Do, Stark." Clint smiled.

"Very you." Steve added.

"This is so going on Facebook!" Ryan smirked.

"Oh no it's not!" Tony cried, chasing Ryan out of the room.

"Shall we resume training?" Natasha asked Chloe.

"Yes." Chloe followed Natasha out of the room. She could hardly believe she was getting martial arts training from** the** Black Widow! While Chloe went to train with Natasha, Ryan ran back into the room, with Tony plodding behind him.

"Can we keep doing bow and arrow stuff?" Ryan panted.

"Sure." Clint and Ryan walked to the other side of Stark Towers, where Clint was to train Ryan in Archery, as per Director Fury's request. Willow was making breakfast for herself when she bumped into Thor, again.

"Oh, hi Thor."

"Hello, Lady Willow."

"Just Will is fine." She corrected. "Hey, do they have soccer in Asgard?"

"What is soccer?" He asked, confused.

"It's a sport where you kick a football around a field in order to score a goal. There are a few rules, but they aren't overly complicated."

"Sounds… interesting."

"Oh my god! Brainwave! We should have a soccer game with everyone!" She said, smiling a huge smile.

"I'm going to get the others, you stay here." She instructed, running off.

* * *

_15 minutes later_

"Why are we all here?" Clint asked Willow.

"How many of you can play soccer?" She asked smiling. Everyone but Thor raised their hands.

"Brilliant! How about we all go play a game of soccer, original avengers against the new ones! Except, I don't think its safe to have Dr. Banner play." She glanced sadly at Bruce.

"I'm up for soccer." Ryan said.

"Me too." Tony added, forgetting that he had purple and pink hair. "Meet in Central Park in 15 mins?"

"Yes!" Willow said excitedly.

15 minutes later

Everyone but Bruce had soccer boots and shin pads on, deciding positions in Central Park (Thor looked a little silly considering that the shin pads were quite small on his shins).

"Someone should explain the rules to Thor." Natasha said.

"I will. So, the aim of the game is to score a goal. You can only kick the ball…" Tony taught Thor how to play the game.

"Right, so who's going to be defence?" Willow asked her team.

"I will." Zane and Chloe said at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"I'll play forward with Ryan and Aaron. Any objections?" Willow asked.

"None? Lets do this!" Willow exclaimed.

* * *

_"I will. So, the aim of the game is to score a goal. You can only kick the ball…" Tony taught Thor how to play the game._

"So who is going where?" Natasha grumbled. "I think this is a stupid idea, by the way."

"You think fun, is a stupid idea." Tony pointed out. "I'll go forward with the Captain and Hammer Time. You two can go defence."

"...Right, lets do this!" Willow exclaimed.

"Hey Bruce, will you be the referee?" Chloe asked politely.

"Sure." Dr. Banner shrugged his shoulders.

They took up their positions on the field. The new avengers started with the ball.

"Ryan, go left. Aaron, go right." Willow instructed.

"May I ask why you're the captain?" Ryan asked jealously.

"I have played soccer since I was 5, and I've represented Queensland since I was 12." She smirked.

"Get we get this over with already?" Natasha shouted from the other end of the field.

"Lets do this." Willow smiled.

Willow passed the ball to Aaron, who passed it back to Zane. He ran up the field and called for the ball, but Steve was about to tackle Zane. The ball was kicked out from his legs and Chloe, who was covering Zane, controlled the ball and kicked it to Willow. Willow ran towards goal. Clint tried to tackle her, but she kicked the ball through his legs and dodged his tackle. She kicked the ball and scored.

"Woohoo!" Chloe screamed.

This time, Tony started with the ball. He passed to Thor who kicked the ball over everyone's heads and landed… in a tree.

"Urghh, I'll get it." Willow mumbled.

She used Air to bound up the branches of the tree and threw the ball onto the pitch.

"Ryan, your throw-in." She said , brushing twigs out of her face.

He threw it to Aaron, but Tony got their first. Aaron tackled Tony and passed the ball to Ryan, who sprinted up the left side of the field. The Black Widow got the ball off him and passed to Clint. Clint booted it to the Captain who dribbled it past Zane and scored.

"Yes!" Tony shouted, grinning like a child.

A crowd had started to form. The avengers playing football… against a bunch of teenagers?They must have played for almost an hour when Zane panted

"Can we stop, please! I need food."

"Yeah, me too" Clint groaned. "What was the final score again?"

"6 all" Willow said, looking absolutely exhausted. They looked around to see a large crowd watching them but, surprisingly, the group made their way back to Stark Towers without any hassle.

* * *

When they got back to Stark Towers they found Director Fury waiting for them.

"Hello Director." Steve said slowly, surprised that the head of S.H.I.E.L.D was in Stark's tower.

"Rogers." Director Fury didn't change his expression.

"How nice of you to come by my tower, uninvited and without warning." Tony faked a smile.

Ryan covered his laugh with a cough. Director Fury glared.

"Why are you here?" Dr. Banner asked, trying to be polite.

Director Fury briskly strode across the room and turned on a large television. He switched it to the news channel.

"And in other news, visitors to Central Park this morning were surprised to find the avengers and some teenagers, who's identities are unknown, playing soccer. Tony Stark was also seen with an unusual hai-" Director Fury glared at the Avengers and switched the television off.

"Oh, that, well you see sir…" Clint was cut-off by Willow.

"It was my idea. I just wanted to get some fresh air and play some football. I don't understand what the problem is, besides Stark's awful mane." She mirrored Fury's strong gaze. He strode towards her, but she didn't break eye contact. She wasn't afraid of him.

"You are Willow, yes?" Director Fury tried to intimidate her;everyone could see it.

"Damn right," she said aggressively

"Are you that naïve? You, and all the other kids here, were to be kept a secret from everyone, and I mean everyone. Now I've got the council on my case, and the authorities breathing down my neck, all because you wanted some "fresh air"." Director Fury's voice had risen to a shout. "I can't believe I even though for a moment that a bunch of teenagers could become heroes! All you think about are yourselves-" He was cut off by Chloe who said

"Yeah, we're a bunch of teenagers. But to say all we think about are ourselves? How dare you. We have made some mistakes. Everyone has. But each one of us is here because we want to commit our lives to saving other people and generally making the world a better place." Chloe could see Nick's eyes returning to their calm state. She continued "It won't happen again."

"It better not." Director Fury turned and walked briskly to the elevator, "Because if it does I swe-" The elevator doors closed and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**AN:**

**Haha, sorry bout this chapter, I love soccer and play for club so I just had to write this with a minor case of writers block. Go me. I don't own the avengers, btw. And I apologize for lack of updating, wifi is reeally expensive in thailand :( But i'm back now, so expect more regular updates!**

**Oh, and Leila returns in the next chapter so more drama expected ... :)**

**Smarty Out**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey :) I'll make this quick. Thankyou callieandjack, avengerlicious and 26wolfhawke for updating on most chapters :) And thanks to kimbee for the long review, I'll include a bit of acrobatics training in a future chapter :)**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

_8am, after training_

The young avengers, exhausted after yet another brutal training session went to the kitchen for breakfast and found Leila sitting on a bar stool waiting for them.

"Miss me?" she winked at Ryan

"Hardly." He lied. He actually kind of...liked the drama that came with a certain pyromaniac.

"Hi, I'm Willow." Willow smiled. "And this is Aaron. We are… new." She pointed to Aaron.

"Hi" Leila replied.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked as everyone went to get their favourite breakfast.

"A lot better. I can't wait to get back to training and fighting and stuff."

"Is that what you call it, fighting?" Ryan sniggered as he grabbed some leftover pancake mix from the fridge.

"Yeah, something you wouldn't know about." Leila said dangerously.

"Umm, you might wanna get out of here, it's gonna get messy." Zane whispered to Aaron and Willow.

"Nah, this is gonna be good." Aaron said, anticipating the destruction awaiting them.

"You wanna go?" Ryan said, striding towards her.

"Only if you're game." Leila's hands were engulfed in flames at this point.

Ryan picked up a tomato lying on the kitchen counter and pelted it at Leila. It hit her shoulder. She looked at it and wiped it off slowly, all the while death staring at Ryan. She grabbed an orange and threw it at him, but he ducked and it hit Zane in the face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Aaron screamed, pelting various fruits at Leila and Zane. Willow and Chloe ducked beneath the counter.

"What are our chances of sneaking out alive?" Willow said in a hushed whisper, peering above the counter only to duck just before an apple was thrown her way.

"Almost none. I can't see the fruit, so you're the leader." Chloe whispered back, nudging Will with her shoulder. Willow grabbed her hand and led the pair out of harms way, and back into their dorms.

Meanwhile, the fight was raging. Ryan seemed to be winning but, then again, are there ever any winners in a food fight? Zane was losing big time though. He was covered in food and always missed when he threw food at the others. Unfortunately for them, Director Fury happened to walk into the room after a business meeting with Tony Stark. Leila was the first to notice him. She dropped the can of whipped cream she was holding.

"Do I want to know what happened here?" He said, dangerously calm. Zane saw a vein pulse on his forehead and decided it would be best not to anger the man further.

"Well, you see sir-" Zane was interrupted by Aaron

"Loki came, and since our weapons are in our room we fought him with whatever we could. In this case,various food." He rambled. "And he joined in and we were all out fighting then you walked in and he disappeared… he could be anywhere,he could have even shapeshifted into this mandarin. I better destroy it, just in case." He threw the mandarin at Zane's head. Zane just continued to stare at Fury. Leila was supressing a fit of laughter but then she saw another vein appear on Director Fury's forehead. If looks could kill...

"Director, What's taking so lo…" Tony Stark trailed off and gaped at the mess that was his hundred thousand dollar kitchen.

_We are done for..._ Zane thought.

"You will clean this up and then you will meet me in the training room" Director Fury grinded his teeth and walked out of the room.

Tony shot them all a murderous glare and followed suite.

"Seriously Aaron?" Zane muttered, while Ryan and Leila were laughing hysterically.

"Here." Aaron walked to a closet and found four mops and handed them to his team mates who got to work right away. They were about halfway through when Leila said "Brainwave! What if I set fire to the fruit and-"

"I set fire to the fruit! Watch it burn while I touch your face!" Aaron sang, using the mop as a microphone.

"Let it burn while I cried cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name" Ryan joined in.

They both started laughing and high fived each other while Zane interjected "What were you going to say?"

"Nevermind"

It took them around two hours to clean up the whole mess- food was on the walls, on the floor, even on the ceiling! Afterwards, the group headed to the training room, but Ryan grabbed Leila's arm and pulled her to a corner.

"Hey. What day is it tomorrow?" He asked.

"April 1st. Can you let go of my arm?" She tried to shrug him off but his grip was tight.

"You know what that means right?"

"Not really…"

"Tomorrow is April Fools day!"

"Oh…. right. Now let go of my arm before I burn yours off." He let go of her arm

"Sorry." He said sheepishly "I was wondering if you'd like to pull a few pranks with me tomorrow."

"...But we hate each other. Well I hate you, and I'm getting that vibe from you as well so…"

"So… We can put that aside for one day! Come on, there's no one else here that would be willing to do it."

Leila knew that was true. "… I'm not going to get through tomorrow alive if I say no, am I."

"Nope."

"Fine. " Leila rolled her eyes, but secretly she knew tomorrow would be spectacular. Especially with Ryan. _No! You hate him, remember!_ She thought_… Or do I?_

* * *

**_AN: _Hahaha, sorry guys another useless chapter that I just had to write. It was a request from one of my friends in real life (because I have those) and I'd say it went pretty well. I do take requests occasionally so if you want to see something in my story, review or PM me :) And do I foresee some romance? Ha, of course I do. I wrote it. Anyways, same disclaimer still applies, which brings me to my next topic: This is an Avengers fan fic, yet I am not writing much about them. Why? Because its so dang hard! Someone will always be unhappy with the way Thor or Clint or whoever is portrayed so its safer if I write mostly about my OC's. I will include more of them in later chapters though. I hope you guys are happy with how the story is going :D Next chapter will take a little bit longer, because all the pranks and stuff ;)**

**Smarty Out**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey! Thanks to Avengerlicious and kimbee for reviewing. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

* * *

Let_ the fun begin_ Ryan thought as jumped out of bed at 3 am. He grabbed the bucket of red paint from under his bed and set it on top of the door, leaving it slightly ajar. He then proceeded to shake Zane's shoulders

"Dude, wake up, we're going to be late and you know how Natasha is" He said in a hushed whisper

"Crap, ok, I'm awake" He mumbled as he staggered off the bed. "I'm having the first shower, ok?" When he finished he opened the door to leave the dorm when the bucket of paint spilt onto his head. He spluttered for air and wiped paint out of his eyes while Ryan laughed.

"April Fools!"

_Oh god, it's April 1st. Where did he get the paint from anyway?_ Zane thought as he stared at Ryan

"What time is it?"

"3 am"

"I hate you" Zane said as he proceeded to have a second shower.

* * *

Leila heard the splash of paint and knew it was her queue. She grabbed a bottle of itching powder from underneath her bed and went to Chloe's underwear drawer and sprinkled a good amount of it. She then went to Willows drawer and did the same. She decided she would do it to Aaron and Zane too, so she crept into their dorm and used up the last of the itching powder. She told Ryan about it and he sniggered

"Nice work"

"You too. What colour paint?"

"Red"

"Cool" She spun around as she heard the bathroom door open and hid under Ryan's bed. Leila watched his feet walk to his chest of drawers. She smiled, and watched him walk back to his bed. She heard the bed springs creak and waited for the moment too arrive. Leila didn't have to wait too long. She heard Zane rolling around and itching like mad. She saw his underwear thrown to the floor in front of her, inches from her face. Gross… She crawled out from underneath the bed (being careful not to touch his underwear) and said

"April Fools Zane!" She smiled as she saw him curled in a ball under the covers.

"I really hope you're not naked dude." Ryan said, eyeing the underwear.

"I'm not" he groaned, still itching

"Good, good." Ryan rolled over in his bed to see Leila walk out of the room.

"I really hate you Ryan"

"I'm aware" He replied with a smile. Leila signalled for him to follow so he got out of bed quietly and sneaked out of the dorm while Leila closed the door. She was holding a piece of rope. She gave him an end and they both tied it to their respective dorm doors. Then, they waited. Natasha walked up the hallway to find Ryan and Leila sitting down, laughing as their team mates couldn't open the door.

"Let us out!" Willow shouted, pulling the door only to get it slammed back into place.

"Ryan, this isn't funny!" Zane or Aaron said.

Ryan looked up to see the master assassin slightly smiling. It disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

"Untie the rope. Training room, 10 mins." She turned on her heel and walked off.

"Party pooper" Leila muttered as she untied the knot. She opened the door and Willow fell, obviously leaning on it.

"What the hell?!"

"April Fools" Leila smiled as she helped Willow up

"Not funny!"

"You're right, it was hilarious." Chloe just glared. Leila didn't see either of them scratching and growled

"You better not be wearing my underwear."

"April Fools" The girls said in unison.

"Stuff you."

* * *

"TONY!" They heard Steve scream. Leila and Ryan looked at each other smiling and ran to Steve's room, with the others following confused. They all burst out laughing when they Saw Steve sitting on his bed, his entire floor covered in paper cups filled with water. Ryan and Leila just stood their looking smug.

"Wait… It was you, wasn't it." He eyed Ryan.

"Hey, he can't take all the credit." Leila grinned. Steve just glared.

Ryan turned to Leila and scratched his knee. It was their cue to pull off the next prank. They left the young avengers laughing at Steve and went to their dorms. Leila took the hairdryer out of her bathroom, and Ryan the talcum powder under his bed. They made their way to Clint's room. They turned the doorknob and as per their expectation, it was locked. Can't be too careful if you're a master assassin, they guessed. Ryan sprinkled the talcum powder under the door and Leila plugged the hairdryer into the wall.

"3"

"2" Leila smiled

"1"

Leila turned it on and the talcum powder was blown everywhere in Hawkeye's room. He woke up coughing and heard the hairdryer. He opened the door to find Ryan laughing with tears in his eyes and Leila holding the hairdryer. Clint looked like someone had dropped a bag of flour on his head. He snarled, and that was their cue to run for it. They ran to the training room, where Natasha was oblivious of the prank on Clint. The first 10 minutes was training as normal, but then Clint walked in and had a conversation with Natasha.

_Oh, oh _Leila and Ryan thought simultaneously. Natasha walked over to them and said nonchalantly

"Leila and Ryan, you two will be sparring with us until the end of training."

The two looked at each other and gulped.

* * *

_8am, after training_

Half of Natasha and Clint's suits were burnt. Leila and Ryan both had bruises and cuts all over their body. Ryan may or may not have gotten a concussion. Some of Clint's arrows were broken in half. They couldn't find Ryan's boomerang. Ryan was ready to give up.

"No. We are not giving up. We still have a ton of pranks to pull!" Leila encouraged

"I never said I was giving up"

"You're poker face isn't very pokery."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Neither does April Fools day! Come on, please! For me?" Leila looked into Ryan's eyes and he stared into hers.

"Fine." Ryan gave in.

"Yes! Let's go get the bubble bath"

* * *

Tony was waken up by JARVIS

"What is it now JARVIS?"

"Your fountain, sir."  
Tony's eyes widened. Today was…

"April Fools Day." He whispered. He ran to the window and saw his fountain overflowing with bubbles.

"Who did this! JARVIS!"

"I believe it was Leila and Ryan, sir."

"How did they get the bubble bath?" Tony said, fists clenched

The AI paused for a moment before replying, "I gave it to them, sir."

* * *

Leila and Ryan were laughing as they pressed the up button on the elevator

"Stark isn't going to be too happy about this!" Ryan smiled

"No he is not. Did JARVIS give you the tarantula?"

"Yeah. Man, I wish I had something like JARVIS at home. That would make life a lot easier."

"Me too. Go get the tarantula, and I'll see if I can find Thor." Leila said, stepping out of the elevator. "Meet you in the rec room."

* * *

Leila and Thor were chatting in the rec room where she noticed Ryan in the doorway, holding the tarantula. It squirmed in his hands. _Gross, _She thought. Thor had his back to the entrance so he didn't notice. She kept him talking until he felt something move on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head to the left to see the arachnid crawling down his arm. He screamed like a little girl and the spider jumped onto a nearby bookcase. Leila and Ryan ran from the room, but not before shouting

"APRIL FOOLS!"

* * *

Tony heard Thor scream and ran to the rec room, passing Leila and Ryan in the hallway laughing. He saw Thor eyeing a smashed spider on a bookcase (it probably had an encounter with the god of thunder's fist).

"Kids get you?"

"They put an eight legged monstrosity on my shoulder." Thor said, still slightly shaken from the experience.

"Yeah, they've pranked everyone except for Natasha and Bruce." Tony shook his head.

Thor sighed and asked "How long will they continue to do this?"

"Until Midday."  
Thor's eyes grew fearful, but it quickly passed

"I will not allow myself to be scared again."

"They better not pull any other stunts, or I swear..."

* * *

Ryan and Leila ran past Tony in the hallway. They ran to Ryan's room and shut the door.

"Oh, we are good!" Leila said, doing what Ryan assumed to be her happy dance."JARVIS, Where is Natasha?"

"Ms Romanoff is currently in East Japan."

"When will she return?"

"Her ETA is approximately 6pm."

"Perfect" Leila smiled, rubbing her hands together. "You got the Al-foil?" She said, turning to Ryan.

"OF course" He grinned, handing her 15 rolls of al-foil and keeping 15 for himself.

* * *

After about 2 hours of hard work, Leila flopped on the couch and Ryan onto a chair next to her.

"Right, who's left?" Ryan asked after yawning

"Bruce" Leila replied

"Nuh-uh. We can't prank Bruce."

"I know, I know… but we could fill the soap dispensers with maple syrup!"

"Brilliant!"

* * *

_2pm_

Chloe, Zane, Aaron and Willow sat down to eat (a late) lunch

"Oh, better wash my hands" Chloe muttered. She went to the kitchen sink and pressed the dispenser but the soap was… golden. She put it near her mouth and sniffed it. It smelt familiar. She licked it.

"Gross, Maple Syrup!" She cried, washing the goo off her hands.

"April Fools!" Ryan said as he took his place at the table, with Leila following suite.

"Stop it with the pranks already!" Zane said, clearly esaperated. "Don't they end after midday anyway?

" day only comes once a year and I plan to make the most of it." Leila was clearly annoyed. "Can't you take a joke?"

"Can you?" Zane said as he pulled out a whipped cream can and sprayed it on Leila.

"April freaking fools." Everyone started laughing, including Leila. She washed it off her face, while Ryan asked the group

"Hey, wanna help us prank Tony?"

"Sure, but how?"

"Fill his favourite car with golfballs." Ryan said with a straight face. The other burst out laughing, and the groups answer was unanimous.

They spent the next couple of hours filling Tony's cars with golfballs, supplied by JARVIS, who obviously wasn't as intelligent as Tony thought.

"Finally, done!" Aaron exclaimed

"What time is it?" Willow asked

"4pm." Zane replied. "Hey, I have a prank idea! What if we paint tony's suit pink?"

"He'll evict us. That's like, the one thing we cannot touch. Off-Limits. Leave the ideas up to us, Z" Ryan said smirking.

"Whatever" Zane muttered.

"Wanna cling wrap some of the toilets?" Leila asked the group. They all agreed.

* * *

_6pm_

"LEILA! RYAN!" The young Avengers heard a scream, and they all rushed to it (bar chloe). They all started laughing when they saw the problem. Everything in Natasha's room had been covered in aluminium foil.

"You two are going to get a severe beating tomorrow. " Natasha vowed, staring harshly at Ryan and Leila, who's shoulders slumped and smiles disappeared from their faces.

_Note to self, never prank a master assassin. Ever _Leila thought.

* * *

Zane, Aaron and Willow were playing Mario Kart when they heard JARVIS asking for Ryan and Leila. They met up with them in the elevator and went down to the garage, as per JARVIS's request. They found Tony glaring at them beside four of his ping-pong balled cars, and then they all started laughing.

"April Fools?" Ryan said slowly

"This is your idea of a joke?" Tony asked as the Avengers walked out of the elevator. Tony shot a muderous glare their way as they were laughing just as hard as the teens did.

"Oh, Stark, gotta give them credit for that" Steve smiled.

"Where the hell did you get 10000 balls from anyway?" Tony asked Leila

"JARVIS"

"JARVIS, How could you!?" Tony asked in disbelief

"I am sorry, sir" The AI really did sound sorry. Well, as sorry as a computer can be, anyways.

* * *

After Tony's rant at JARVIS and Ryan and Leila, Zane, Willow and Aaron went back up to the rec room and were playing Mario Kart when Zane asked

"Hey, where's Chloe?"

"On the roof, I think" Aaron asked, clearly too involved in the game for any more conversation.

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit." Zane put his controller down and went up to the roof where he found Chloe dangling her legs over the skyscraper.

"Hey" He said softly, sitting next to her

"What does the moon look like" She asked. The question took Zane unexpectedly.

"Well, its round, and gr-" He stopped when he realised she didn't know what grey was. "and has lots of dents in it. But its beautiful."

After a while lying on her back she asked "What about the stars?"

"They're little pinpoints of light, across the dark night sky. Some of them are different colors. They are...stunning."

Chloe's eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them back.

"I've been blind since birth. I've never known colour, or light. I hear people talk about how beautiful something is, and I'll never know what beautiful is…" She trailed off, the tears slowly coming back.

"I've never seen a sunset, never seen a rainbow. Never seen a butterfly's wings, never seen a bird in flight…" Chloe felt tears run down her cheeks. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her jumper, and continued after a small pause

"And the worst part is, I know I never will" Her voice dropped to a whisper. Zane went to hug her, and she buried her face in his shirt. Then, she let herself cry.

* * *

**AN: Like the pranks? Leave a review if you did! Sorry about leaving the chapter off on a depressing note, but I thought it was a really touching moment. Please, leave some constructive criticism in the form of a review or PM! I do realise I am focusing on some characters a little too much, so I hope I fixed some of that in this chapter. Aaron and Will will (haha, no pun intended) get some more screen time soon, don't worry ;) Oh, and if there are mistakes, its cause I wrote it in a rush and I wanted to publish it ASAP. And there will be more interaction between original and young avengers in the future. I promise...ish**

**P.S Sorry about the punctuation. Never been good at it.**

**Smarty Out**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thankyou avengerlicious, kimbee, 26wolfhawke and AngelLover88 (guest) for reviewing the last chapter.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_4am, Training room_

The 6 young avengers walked in, as usual. But there were a few new additions to the gym. A vault, uneven bars, parallel bars and a balance beam. Leila internally groaned. Flexibility was not her strong point.

"Today, you will be focusing on gymnastics to improve flexibility and upper body strength. Barton will be training the boys, and I the girls. " The boys followed Clint to the parallel bars while the girls followed Natasha to the balance beam.

"Now, do any of you know how to do this?" They remained silent.

"I'll give it a shot" Willow said, climbing onto the balance beam.

"Now, try and do a handstand." Willow looked at her with wide eyes but said nothing. She tried it and held her position perfectly. Then she pushed off with her hands and into the upright position. Chloe and Leila clapped.

"What about a front flip?" Chloe asked. Willow executed it perfectly.

"Wow, are you a gymnast or something?" Leila said in wonder.

"Nuh, I'm just cheating" She said with a grin.

"How?"  
"Air is the only thing keeping me upright on this thing. I have next to no balance" she said sheepishly.

_It's going to be a looong session_ Natasha thought frowning.

* * *

Clint led the guys to the parallel bars.

"Shall I demostrate or do you know how to do it?" Clint asked as the boys looked at the bars

"Demonstrate please" Zane asked politely.

Clint stood inbetween the two bars, which were just below his head. He grabbed them, one with each arm, and then flipped so that he was doing a handstand on the bars.

_Geez, he's good_ Aaron thought as Clint showed off his prowess on the bars. He then dismounted perfectly.

"So, who want's to try?"They remained silent.

_It's going to be a looong session_ Clint thought frowning.

* * *

_8am, after training_

Zane headed down to the lab, as he normally did. He walked in to see Bruce swiping at a touchscreen suspended in mid-air

"You have some nerve coming here" Bruce said, not bothering to glance at him

"First of all, most of it was Ryla." Zane replied, sitting on a stool nearby

"Ryla?"

"Ryan, Leila. 10 bucks says they'll get together." Zane smiled, glancing at Bruce's work

"10 bucks says you're wrong."

"Zane, Bruce, Director Fury is requesting your presence in the conference room" A familiar British A.I. said

"Woop-de-doo" Zane's voiced layered with sarcasm. They both left the lab.

* * *

_Conference room_

Director Fury looked as intimidating as ever. He grasped his hands behind his back as he watched the avengers, young and old, walk into the large room. They sat down at the table and Fury began his speech.

"As we know, the young avengers have been training with Agents Romanoff and Barton for around a week now, but being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent isn't just about fighting. They need to attend school." Zane, Leila, Ryan and Aaron groaned.

"I thought you said I was getting out of school!" Ryan whined, as he turned to Clint

"I lied"

"Class will be taught by Bru-" Director Fury continued, but was interrupted by Bruce who said

"Sorry Director, My work is full-time and very important."

"Okay, classes will be taught by Tony, then." The Director looked at Stark

Tony sat up straight and replied hastily "Uh-uh. No way. I am not teaching kids. I have a company to run"

"You mean, Pepper has a company to run" Chloe said, smirking at Tony.

"Steve?" Director Fury said, clearly exasperated.

"I'm still learning myself sir."

"Well Thor doesn't know anything about Earth, Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff work fulltime, so Tony, you've got the job." Director Fury sat, silently hoping he would just agree with it. He had enough on his mind.

"Congratulations" Aaron said sarcastically.

"Fury, I am not spending 6 hours of my day with them. "

"Feelings mutual, buddy" Leila added. He just rolled his eyes.

"Sir, if I may, why not just send them to a normal school?" Steve intervened

"That could work." Willow chipped in. Leila and Zane nodded in agreement.

"It's a win-win situation, Director. " Bruce said.

Fury contemplated the idea, and then sighed.

"Fine, but don't draw any unwanted attention to yourselves." Fury looked at Chloe "Chloe, you're either going to have to get around with a cane or wear some brown contact lenses to cover up your..."

"My blindness? I'll go with contact lenses" She finished for him.

"Its settled then. You start school tomorrow." They took that as a dismissal and walked out.

* * *

**AN: OK. I included a bit of gymnastics, but its crap because I have no idea what gymnastics is like... :p Also, I apologize for updating so late. It pains me to say that I am losing the drive for this story :( But, do not fret! I refuse to abandon it. I will continue for a few more chapters, maybe 3 or 4, and then stop. Im sorry! However, I do have another story forming in my head. I haven't seen it before on avengers fanfiction, so I will write and publish it! :D But as I said before, i will complete this one before starting a new one. Sorry guys...**

**Smarty Out**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey! Thank you Avengerlicious, 26wolfhawke, callieandjack, AngelLover88 (guest), Musicperson and kimbee for reviewing! 6 reviews, wow that's a record for me... Thankyou all :D**

* * *

After their meeting, in the rec room

"School tomorrow. Great." Ryan whined.

"Dude, chill. What's so horrible about it anyway?" Zane asked, munching on some chips

"Let me guess- you have no friends," Leila fake-pouted.

"Just shut-up Leila" Ryan said annoyed.

"I wonder what our uniforms are like" Willow grabbed the bowl of chips from Zane.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"We don't have uniforms" Chloe said.

"Then… what are we going to wear. Our catsuits?" Willow joked. "We aren't wearing our cat suits, right?" She asked seriously.

"We are going to have to get some new clothes." Aaron stated.

"Duh, Captian Obvious. Zane, ask Tony for his credit card." Ryan said, turning to face Zane.

"What?! Why me!" Zane asked surprised.

"Because you're closest to him" Leila added

"Why don't we ask Fury?" Zane suggested

"You would rather ask Fury...than Tony." Willow said slowly, raising an eyebrow

"After yesterday, I'd rather ask a starving lion, than Tony." Zane stole the chips away from Willow.

"Fine. Go ask Fury." Aaron said.

"You ask Fury" said Zane with a mouth full of chips.

"No, you ask Fury." Leila chipped in.

"Why are you all ganging up on me?" Zane asked, his voice rising.

"Because you're the good kid." Willow said nonchalantly.

"Oh just shut-up! I'll ask Fury." Chloe said angrily, storming out of the room.

* * *

After about half an hour, Chloe came back into the room.

"Here. Natasha gave me a couple hundred bucks and has agreed to drive us to the mall." Chloe said, putting the money on the table.

"So… you didn't talk to Fury." Ryan smirked.

"Look I got the money, didn't I? " Chloe said, crossing her arms. "Now hurry up, Natasha is waiting."

* * *

_3 hours later_

"Well, that went well." Willow said sarcastically, flopping onto the couch with a can of coke.

"Oh, shut up." Leila said angrily.

Ryan came in smiling. "Ha, I can't believe you got kicked out of the mall."

"That bitch had it coming." Leila stood up "And you will too if you don't keep you're big mouth shut."

"Guys, please don't fight again" Willow's pleas were ignored.

"You're threatening me now? Remember what happened last time you did that?" Ryan shoved her in the shoulder.

"Yeah, you got you're assed kicked" Leila growled, her hands engulfed in flames.

"ENOUGH!" Willow screamed, sending Leila and Ryan flying to opposite sides of the room with Air. "I am sick and tired of you two fighting! Enough is enough!" Leila send a fireball flying across the room at Ryan but missed.

"Don't. You. Dare." Willow threatened. Leila's eyes narrowed at Willow.

"Don't tell me what to do." Leila stood up.

"Oh, no you don't. We are not starting this." Willow sent a gust of Wind at Leila and she smacked against the wall again. Willow turned and walked out of the room. Leila quickly got up and followed her to the kitchen. Willow grabbed a bag of crisps and sat on a stool. Leila smiled and set the bag alight. Willow screamed and dropped it.

"Don't do this Leila." Willow said, not bothering to turn around. Leila snarled.

"Why shouldn't I?" Leila stepped out into the open.

"Because you're not angry at me. Taking out your anger on friends isn't the way to deal it." Willow said calmly, facing Leila.

"And what would you know about anger?" Leila asked angrily.

Willow shrugged. Leila threw her hands up in exasperation and stormed off.

* * *

_ 8:45 am, outside Stark Tower._

Willow was waiting outside Stark tower. She was dressed in knee high black boots, galaxy print tights and a long, flowing , black tank top. She turned to see Zane walk out in short denim pants and a red hoodie. Following him was Aaron, in full length denim jeans and a white t-shirt. Leila walked out with Chloe. Leila was wearing a pair of cargo pants and a white tank top while Chloe was in a colourful pencil skirt and a black singlet tucked into it. Ryan walked out last. Well… you wouldn't call it walking. He strutted out of Stark towers in full-length jeans and a black leather jacket. They all waited for their chauffeur, who turned out to be in a limousine.

"Is this… for us?" Aaron asked the driver.

"Yes, I believe it is." The driver answered expressionlessly. They all got into the car and went to school.

* * *

_Out the front of the school_

"Wow." Willow said in awe. "That's… a big school"

They gazed up at the five story building in front of them. Students were pouring into the double doors smack-bang in the middle of it.

"You are to report to the principal's office to receive your new timetables." The driver instructed before speeding off.

"So…. Where's the principal's office?" Leila said, looking at the group.

"Hi, I can take you there if you like," Leila turned around to see a guy, about half a foot taller than her with caramel coloured skin and messy black hair smiling at her.

_He's ...cute_ She thought smiling.

"That would be great…"

"Patariki, but… you can call me Pat" He smiled again. He noticed the five other kids waiting with Leila so he said "Oh, yeah, umm follow me." He led them to the principals office while chatting with Leila.

"So… how old are you?" He asked her.

"I'm 15"

"Me too," His smile made her heart flutter. _I so hope we have classes together!_ Leila thought excitedly.

"So, Patariki, that's an interesting name."

"Yeah, I'm Maori…. What's yours?"

"My name is Leila."

"That's a really pretty name."

_Oh god, I think I'm going to swoon...No! Keep your cool Leila!... He said that was a pretty name,_ She blushed and continued the conversation

Behind them, Ryan whispered to Aaron

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna puke. "

"You're just jealous." Aaron nudged Ryan.

"Are… Are you kidding me! She's selfish, rude, arrogant-"

"So… your female counterpart?" Aaron interrupted smirking.

"Shut-up" Ryan muttered.

They reached the principals office.

"Ahhh, thankyou Patariki for showing the new group here." The principal got out of his chair and proceeded to shake all of their hands. He then motioned for Pat to leave the room.

"See you later Leila" He whispered before shutting the door.

"First of all, Welcome to our school, and your home away from home for the next few years…" The principal gave his welcome speech and then droned on and on about uniform policies and rules. After what seemed like an age, he finally stopped.

"And to conclude, here are your new timetables." He then ushered them out of the room

"Don't worry, we have the same classes so I can help with stuff… except for art. Can't help ya there." Willow said to Chloe.

"Art! Bloody hell." Chloe muttered.

"You could tell your art teachers you suffer from achromatopsia," Zane interjected.

"Achroma-what-what?" Chloe cocked her head to one side

"A medical syndrome that exhibits symptoms relating to at least five separate individual disorders. Although the term may refer to acquired disorders such as cerebral achromatopsia also known as color agnosia, it typically refers to an autosomal recessive congenital color vision -"

"What the fudge, speak English Zane!" Chloe interrupted. Zane rolled his eyes.

"You can't see colour, and have bad vision in general."

After a pause, Willow said

"That could work, now come on, we're going to be late for English!"

"Oh, and thanks Zane!" Willow shouted before disappearing behind a corner.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, hoped you liked the chapter! I don't own the Avengers. Oh, and that smart crap Zane said. That's Wikipedia's.**

**So... Good news! While writing this chapter, I got the idea for some competition, because I don't want Ryan having it too easy! So, this means that 3 to 4 chapters was a big understatement... I still haven't thought of a villain (oops...), plus school equals LOADS more drama! So, there is more in store for the teens... Also, If anyone has an idea for a villain, please PM or review, because I can't think of a thing, and I'm worried this is starting to get boring :(**

**P.S I can't be bothered to proof-read, so there will be mistakes ;)**

**Smarty Out**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:Thankyou to AngelLover88 (guest), musicperson, kimbee, callieandjack and avengerlicious for reviewing! You make my day :D**

**Please note this occurs on the same day as the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_1:40pm_

Zane sat down to eat lunch and saw Aaron walk into the lunch hall. He waved him over and they both sat down.

"So, how was your day?" Zane asked, chewing on a sandwich

"Meh, not bad. School is boring as hell though. "

"I know. I was in grade 11 at my old school, so this is-"  
"You skipped a grade? should ask Tony to put you back in grade 11 then. "

"Yeah, I will. " Zane saw Willow and Chloe wandering around the hall so he called them over.

"Hey girls, what was your first day like?" Aaron asked.

"Art was hell. The teacher thought I was lying about have achroma, arome-"

"Achromatopsia? No wonder, you can't even pronounce it." Zane interrupted Chloe and glared at him.

"Sorry. Anyways, what bout you Willow?"

"Ummm, It was okay. Leila and Pat were in maths together and they were flirting and stuff." Willow smiled. "Oh look, speak of the devils." Leila and Pat walked into the lunch hall together and were laughing.

"So, what did I miss?" Ryan said from behind, scaring everyone.

"Leila and Pat hooking up." Chloe said, hiding a smile.

"What!?"

"Look over there." Aaron pointed to the couple who were heading this way.

"What the hell? She's only known him for a day- less!"

"Hey guys! Pat, these are my friends Chloe, Willow, Aaron, Zane, and Ryan. We live together in Sta- Umm… We live together." She stammered.

"Cool." He gave the group a wave. "Ummm, wanna sit with my friends?Get to know more people?"

"Sure." She smiled. " See ya later guys!"

"Son of a bi-" Ryan muttered.

"Hey, he's not that bad." Zane said.

"Leiliki. No, Patle. Lariki. That has a ring to it. Lariki." Chloe said, mischeviously smiling at Ryan.

"The hell? They aren't a couple!" Ryan near shouted, drawing attention to their table.

"That's what you say now." Willow said in a sing-song voice.

"Urghh. I'm going to sit with some BETTER people." Ryan stormed off.

Willow and Chloe high-fived.

"Geez he's annoying sometimes." Willow sighed.

"Agreed." Chloe replied.

* * *

_At Stark Towers_

"Hey Zane, Can you help me with my homework?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, what subject?"

"Um…. All of them."

"Ha, okay then. Let's go down to the lab, it's quieter."

"Okay, lead the way."

They went down to the lab and began the homework.

"Okay, Let's start with science."  
"Sure." She pulled out a book with a large scratch down the middle.

"What's with the scratch?"

"I can't read, So I mark my books with scratches." Zane flipped through the book.

"But you can write?"

"Yeah. So, what's the homework?" Chloe asked.

"Physics." Zane read the entry in her book, which was surprisingly neat  
"Crap." She sighed.  
"Physics is awesome! It's my favourite subject."

"Yeah, but you're really smart. I don't get it."

"Well it looks like you're studying atoms. Atoms are the fundemental building blocks of the universe. There are 92 naturally occuring types on earth. Do you know what the periodic table is?" Zane asked.

"Umm, I've heard of it."

"It lists the types of atoms, starting with hydrogen, the lightest. Then helium, lithium, berylium and so on. It is set up in such a way that atoms with similar properties are grouped together."  
"I see." Chloe lied. Zane just laughed.

"Okay, nevermind. What is an atom made out of?"

"Electrons, Protons and Neutrons."

"Right. What are Protons and Neutrons made out of?"

"Quarks."  
"Do you know the six types of quarks?"

"Up, down… Strong, Cheese." Chloe stopped. "Okay, maybe not strong and cheese." They both started laughing.

"Up,down, Strange, Charm, Top and Bottom."  
"How do you know all this?" Chloe said, closing her science book.

"Well, I want to be a quantum physicist when I grow up."

"Wow. How long have you wanted to do that for?"

"Since I was 9." Zane said, blushing.  
"Smart cookie."  
"What about you? What do you want to do?"

"Ummm, I don't know. There aren't many occupations for… blind people."

"But you're not totally blind."

"I know, but I can't read. Most jobs require you to be able to read." Chloe sighed.

"Yeah, I guess… You could always stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. I mean, you're a great ninja"

Chloe laughed. "Oh, okay, I'm a ninja now am I?"

"Even better, you're a blind ninja." Zane smiled, and so did Chloe.

"Zane, about that conversation a few days ago…"

"It's okay, I wont tell anyone."

"Thanks. Anyways, I don't think I would make a good agent."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm blind!" Chloe said in exasperation.

"Why do you think being blind makes you a bad person?! You have so many other things going for you. You're nice, funny, pretty..."

Chloe looked down at her feet and said softly "I'm pretty?"  
"Yeah, you are. I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend because they're scared of me. I could whoop any guys ass." Chloe playfully punched Zane's shoulder.  
"Even mine?"

"Yep."

"Even after you saw what I did to Ryan in training."

"Yep."

"Ha, In you're dreams. Let's settle this in the training room."

"Bring it"

* * *

_Training room_

"You ready to get beaten?"

"Are you?" Zane asked, kicking his foot at her head but she ducked, Matrix style. She grabbed his foot, and twisted it, which resulted in him falling over. He got up and Chloe did a round house kick, which he dodged. She then proceeded to wrap her thighs around his neck and twist, a move Natasha taught her. He landed on the floor. Chloe grabbed his arms and pinned them down.

"I win."

"You wish." Zane kicked her over his head and she landed a metre away. He then grabbed her arms and pinned them down.

"Do I win?" Zane said, smiling cockily. Chloe struggled to get free, but to no avail. Then, she looked into his eyes. He released his grip. He gently brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen out of her pony tail. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. They heard a gasp from the viewing room.

"Awww, its about time! I'm so happy for you two!" Willow squealed through the speakers. Chloe and Zane got up

"Umm, how much of that did you see?" Chloe asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Just the last part. But that's all I needed to see, you two are so cute together!"

Chloe blushed.

"Oh, right, I'll leave you two alone. Have fun!" They heard a door close and knew that Willow had left.

"Well, ummm, that was-" Chloe stammered

"Fun. We should do it again sometime." Zane interupted, smiling.

"Now seems perfect." Chloe whispered as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Yeah, it does." Zane whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning forward. They closed their eyes and kissed.

* * *

**AN: Awwwww! That was so much fun to write... :) I don't own the avengers, who weren't mentioned in this chapter... oops.**

**Do you like Chloe/Zane? Do ya? Do ya!**

**I realised today that I am neglecting Aaron. He's gotten next to no screen time! So, I'll change that next chapter. Also, the avengers will appear more in the next chapter. And good news... I have chosen a villian! Actually, I've chosen two! Yes, you heard me, there will be two villains. I got heaps of PM's and stuff so thankyou all! Two villains means that this story is going to have a hell of a lot more chapters... Oops.**

**Smarty Out**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: HEY! Thankyou so much Kimbee, Avengerlicious, 26wolfhawke, AngelLover88 (guest), Rapunzelinthesnow and avamys for reviewing on the last chapter.** Enjoy :)

* * *

_4 am, Training room_

Natasha stood in front of the six teenagers. Today was their first mission as a team. Well, as the six of them. She sighed as she remembered the first mission. Bad idea.

"Today, you will be going on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D."

They groaned.

"You will be flying to Florida. You will be briefed during the flight. Any questions?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"No? Good.I will be assisting you. You'll need to work as a team." She specifically looked at Leila and Ryan, who just rolled their eyes.

"Follow me." They made their way to the roof of Stark Towers and hopped into one of S.H.I.E.L.D's helicopters.

"There is an arms warehouse about 60 miles outside Jacksonville. You are to apprehend the leader. Let me make it clear that S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't want him dead. Also, try not to kill anyone unless absolutely necessary. Do I make myself clear?" Natasha said to the teenagers seated in front of her. They all nodded. Most of the flight was silent, aside from the occasional cough or sneeze. They all knew that this wasn't just training. And the original four knew what happened when you messed up. The helicopter descended and the six jumped out. Natasha waited in the helicarrier.

"I'll be here if you need me" She said,shutting the door. They turned around and studied the warehouse in front of them, as well as the other buildings. It backed onto the ocean and it was… huge.

"Right. Shall we go stealth or all guns blazing?" Zane asked the group.

"Stealth." Aaron replied, while the others nodded. "We'll split up. Ryan and Will, Zane and Leila, and Me and Chloe. Objections?" They shook their heads."Okay then. Remember what Natasha said. Minimal death. Don't screw this up." They split up into their respective groups and crept towards the warehouse.

* * *

_Aaron and Chloe_

They slowly made their way towards the warehouse. Chloe quickly grabbed his arm.

"Guards, right ahead. Three of 'em. I can't tell if they have guns."

"Lets assume they do."

"Good idea. Got any more?"

"Tranquilizer guns." Aaron said before handing her one. Chloe promptly stood up and fired. All three crumpled to the ground.

"Hey, you're getting better at this." Aaron whispered as they ran towards where the guards were.

"Four hours of training every day will do that to a person" She whispered back as she searched the guards and found some guns and a grenade. She tossed the grenade to Aaron.

"Hold on to that, could be useful." She muttered

* * *

_Ryan and Willow_

"...And he's not even that cute. He's just a smooth talker. What the hell does she see in him! I mean, I could-"

"Ryan?" Willow asked.

"Yeah?"  
"Shut the fuck up." Willow growled. He had been rambling on and on about Leila and Pat. It was so obvious he liked Leila, he was just too much of a wuss to admit it.

"Over there, three guards." Willow stopped Ryan and cocked her head to the left. Ryan drew his bow and grabbed an arrow from his quiver. He aimed and hit the middle one in the chest. The other two loaded their guns and looked around. Ryan shot the one on the left, then the one on the right. They quickly snuck up to them and Willow checked their pulses. Alive. She heard the rustle of clothing behind her. She grabbed the gun and fired at his chest without a second thought. The guard crumpled to the ground. She swore.

"Will, no killing, remember?" Ryan stood over his body, unphased by his death. Casualty of war,she thought as she crept closer to the warehouse

* * *

_Zane and Leila_

Just like the other four, they slowly crept to the warehouse.

"Zane? Two guards." Leila pointed towards the warehouse. Zane grabbed one of the knives from his belt. Leila grabbed his hand

"No, remember, minimal death." Zane put the knife back reluctantly. He looked at the roof above the guards, and then the roof above them.

"Leila, give me a boost up." She grabbed his foot and pushed it above her head. He crept along the roof until he was almost on top of the guards. He jumped down on one of them while kicking the other in the head. The one he landed on got up and loaded his gun but Leila set fire to it and he dropped it. Leila promptly slammed his head against the wall and he collapsed.

"Nice team work" She whispered, heading towards the warehouse.

* * *

_Ryan and Willow_

Willow heard the rustle of clothing behind her. She spun around and aimed a gun.

"Will, put that thing down." Chloe said, pushing the gun away from her face.

"Oh, hey guys." She glanced at Aaron.

"If I were an arms dealer, where would I hide." Aaron muttered.

"Maybe in there?" Ryan asked, pointing a finger at the humungous warehouse in front of them. It was by far the biggest, and had guards surrounding it.

"Judging by the sheer amount of guards, I'd say you were right." Chloe agreed.

"Ryan, how many arrows?" Will asked.

"Ummm, regualar 20, tranquilizer 30." He said, inspecting his quiver.

"Shoot as many as you can. Me, Will and Chloe will go in and clear the rest of them. When you're out of arrows, come help us." Aaron commanded. "Ready?" Ryan nodded and released an arrow. Aaron, Will and Chloe ran towards the warehouse. Pandemonium soon broke out. Chloe was kicking and punching like there was no tomorrow Willow was sending gusts of wind towards the guards and knocking them down while Aaron turned to metal and punched them in the head. But the guards just kept coming. Wave after wave of guards were upon them, and it seemed like they were out numbered. Then, the guard Chloe was fighting took a knife to his chest. She smiled. Some of the guards had spontaneously combusted and they saw Zane and Leila running towards them, with the latter on fire.

"Took you long enough!" Willow screamed over the sound of a mini tornado forming in her hands. She promptly let it go and five guards were slammed against the wall of the warehouse. The atmosphere was tense. They had to have fought a hundred guards when finally, they stopped coming. The team was panting, hard.

"Shit." Willow said as she inspected the door. It had a retina scan, fingerprint scan, pin number and god knows what else. Aaron turned his leg to metal and kicked the door down.

"Oh, thanks." She muttered. She peered through the doorway and saw a man, sitting on a chair surrounded by at least twenty guards. They all opened fire. She quickly pulled her head back.

"What did you do Willow?" Leila groaned, heading towards the door.

"Wasn't me, it was the twenty guards protecting the arms dealer." Willow replied.

"She's right, can't believe I didn't see them." Chloe muttered, scolding herself.

"So, what's the plan metal man." Willow smiled. "Hey, that rhymes."

"Well, umm… I'll go in first. Bullets can't penetrate metal. Then, you all storm in while I'm distracting them." Aaron said.

"What about the man on the chair?" Zane asked.

"Ryan can shoot him with a tranq." Aaron walked over to the door and turned to metal. "Here goes nothing." He mumbled to himself. He ran into the warehouse and made quick work of two of the guards. The team stormed in, except for Ryan. He aimed his gun and fired. It hit the man in the chest. He fired at two of the guards and threw the gun away. Leila set some of their guns on fire while Chloe did her thing. Zane plunged a knife into a guards heart while another fired at his back. Willow sent a gust of wind at the bullet and made it hit a guard beside him. She ran up to the guard and kicked his chest using two feet. She got up and continued fighting. When they had finished with the guards, they inspected the man on the chair's body.

"Something doesn't feel right. It shouldn't have been this easy." Aaron muttered.

"...Easy. Sure. That was a walk in the park." Leila said sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips.

"No, I mean, if you were an arms dealer, probably a very rich one, would you seat yourself in a giant warehouse with only twenty guards? No, you would…" Aaron trailed off, hearing a car screech outside the ware house. He sprinted towards the back and kicked down the door to see a car speeding away. The others ran to him. They exchanged glances and bolted towards the car. Leila formed a fireball in her hands and threw it at one of the tyres. Zane threw a knife at another. The car grinded to a halt and guards started pouring out from it, firing at the teens. Willow made a motion with her hands and the bullets were flung to either side of the team. Ryan threw his boomerang at a guard but he ducked. He smiled cockily at Ryan and loaded his gun but the boomerang came back and hit the back of the guards head, causing uncosncuiensess. Zane threw knives at the guards chests, Leila sent fireballs their way and Willow knocked them to the ground with Air. When they got closer, Chloe and Aaron fought them in hand to hand combat. Soon, all the guards were either asleep, or dead. Aaron went to the car and peered inside to see a man, with a very big gun, aiming it at him. Aaron turned to metal just before he opened fire and escaped punched the window and grabbed the gun. The man in the very expensive suit slowly raised his hands. The team rushed to aarons aid. Ryan grabbed a tranq arrow and shot the man. He slumped in his seat. He raised a finger to his earpiece

"Agent Romanoff, we've apprehended the target."

"Get him over here." She replied. Aaron looked at the team with wide eyes.

"Roger that." He said slowly. "Ryan, help me drag fatso here to the copter."

Ryan mumbled something incomprehensive (and probably rude) before he opened the car door and crudely dragged the man out of the car. He put one of his arms around his shoulder and Aaron did the same with the other arm. The team walked slowly to the helicopter awating them.

"What's going to happen to the bodies?" Aaron asked Natasha once they were in the air.

"S. .L.D. will take them in for interrogation."

"What about the dead ones?"

Natasha remained silent.

* * *

**AN: HEEEEY! I am so, so sorry for not updating. I am such a bad author. I had a case of writers block, and I needed some action. Too much fluff lately, not that that's a bad thing ;). Oh, and this doesn't count as one of the villains. Just a filler chapter. May I also say that I would really appreciate if you checked out my new story Gemini. I really would.**

**Smarty Out**


	16. Authors Note

**AN:**

**Heey guys...**

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter, its an update. I have not-I repeat-have not, abandoned this story. I have been diagnosed with a severe case of writers block. I wanted to apologize to you all for not updating, I feel bad leaving you guys with no Chane action or any of the messed up Leila-Ryan-Patariki love triangle. I have recovered from my writers block, though, and plan to post a few chapters this weekend. So, do not worry.**

**Smarty Out**

**P.S, Leila would absolutely kill me if I abandoned this story... **


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: As requested by A fixed broker (guest), here is a list of their powers/skills. It is a little hard to keep track :)**

**Willow: Can manipulate air**

**Leila: Can manipulate fire**

**Aaron: Can turn to metal**

**Zane: Throwing knives with deadly accuracy, and is pretty smart**

**Ryan: Bow and Boomerang**

**Chloe: A ninja! Nah, she's just good at martial arts. Oh, and she's blind**

* * *

_At school, 10:30 am._

Maths. Leila groaned. She wasn't exactly fond of numbers. Maths isn't simple logic, it's a complex language for geniuses to understand, and for everyone else to pretend that they do. The only upside was that Pat was in her class.

"Leila?" The teacher asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes miss?"

"What was your answer for question six?"

"Umm…" She wasn't up to that one yet. "42?" Some of the class sniggered. Her teacher glared.

"Pat, what about you?"

"16.826 miss." He said, giving Leila an apologetic look.

"Thankyou Pat. Homework will be pages 145, 146 and 147. Class dismissed." Leila slowly got up and sighed. She'd have to ask Zane for help. She headed to the Lunch Hall and was surprised to find another group sitting at their table. She looked around the hall. There weren't any spaces left. Willow came up behind her and nudged her.

"Where are we going to sit?"

"Ummm…." She looked around the hall once more, and spotted a table with only two people on it. She grabbed Will's arm and headed towards it.

"Hey boys, mind if we sit?" She batted her eyelashes at the boys and they looked up from their laptops. They weren't particularly ugly but… not exactly aesthetically pleasing either.

"S-S-Sure" One of them stammered, moving over.

"Thanks." Willow said sweetly. She saw Aaron and Chloe walk in and she waved them over. She slid to her left and collided with one of the laptop-guys.  
"Oh gosh, sorry," She blushed. Aaron sat next to Willow and Chloe squished up near Will.

"Hey, Ryan just walked in," Chloe said, not turning around. Zane shouted to him and he walked over. Ryan glanced at the table. He wasn't going to fit. Chloe noticed and told the laptop-boys

"Hey, do you mind if you sit somewhere else? Its just that Ryan won't fit and-"

"Nah, its okay." One of them said. He motioned for the other to move and they left. Ryan sat down.

"Hey, where's Zane?" He asked.

"He's competing in a chemistry competition." Chloe said proudly.

"Good for him." Aaron said with a smile.

"Oh, look, Pat just walked in." Leila smiled and waved him over. Ryan groaned.

"Hey." He winked at Leila.

"Can we sit here today?" She asked him, patting the empty seat next to her.

"Sure." He proceeded to put his lunch tray down and sat right next to her. She blushed furiously and started stabbing her salad with her fork.

Throughout the lunch hour, Leila and Pat exchanged flirts while the rest complained about school, training and life in general. At the end of lunch, the group headed towards their normal classes, except for Pat. He quickly scanned his surroundings- the hall was empty. He whipped out his cellphone and dialled the number of his… associate.

"Have you succeeded?" The robotic voice asked

"She will be in your hands by the end of the week," The boy smirked, "She is very easy to manipulate...Almost too easy."

"Do not fail me," The line was cut and Pat slid the phone back in his pocket. Little did he know, Ryan was listening to the whole conversation from the doorway, less than 10 meters from Pat. He heard Pat approaching so he sprinted down the corridor and turned left, just before he could spot him. Ryan rushed towards his next class, wondering what Pat was talking about. He was halfway there when he realised

_He was talking about Leila…_

* * *

_Stark Tower, after school._

Leila walked out of the elevator and into the kitchen. She searched for something to take her mind of the current predicament- her messed up love life. When she found the tub of strawberry ice cream, she grabbed the biggest spoon she could find and started to wolf it down. She had feelings for Pat- he was super-mega-ultra hot, but she really liked Ryan. Sure, she acted like she hated him, but she couldn't find the courage inside her to tell him that he was funny, smart in a dumb way and quite cute. And yeah, he got on her nerves sometimes, but doesn't everyone? But, she was fairly sure she hated him, so she kept her distance. Leila frowned when her spoon hit the bottom of the tub. How the hell could she eat an entire tub of ice-cream that fast? She heard footsteps behind her. Familiar footsteps.

"Heey Boomerang Boy," She acknowledged Ryan with a slight nod of her head. He walked over and sat on the stool next to her.

"Look, I don't think Pat is right for you," Ryan said boldly.

"And you would know. Right. Back off Ryan," Leila warned, putting the spoon in the sink and the tub in the bin.

"I overheard him talking on the phone and-"

"You were eavesdropping? Real mature," She scolded.

"He's evil!" Ryan threw his hands up in exasperation. Leila just rolled her eyes and went to her dorm room. Ryan sighed and started drumming his fingers on the kitchen counter. How could he convince her that he wasn't all he cracked up to be?

* * *

_The next day, 8 am_

Aaron walked sluggishly to the kitchen table and rested his head in his arms. He was dead tired and worried he was actually going to fall asleep at school.

"Hey, what's up?" Chloe asked him.

"Imsooootyred," he slurred incomprehensibly

"I can fix that!" Willow exclaimed from behind him. "Its this magic thing called…. COFFEE!"

"Ewww, coffee's gross," Chloe said, pulling a face that made Aaron smile, even in his sleep-deprived state.

"Hey, if Aaron wants to wake up, he needs coffee. I usually have flat-white's but this is an emergency… Hey they have death wish here!," She announced, grabbing it from the back of the pantry, "This stuff is good coffee, guaranteed to wake you up!" She started preparing it and by the time she was done, Aaron was asleep.

"I make 2 cups," she mumbled to herself. When she had done that, she gently woke him and instructed him to drink both cups

"Mhmmm, this is good," he said

Thirty minutes later

"TonyTonyTonyTonyTONYTONYTONY," Aaron shrieked, running down the stairs and into his lab "HeyTonyIhaveschooltodayIhateschoolitssoboringheyd oyouhaveanythingtodoicouldtakethedayoffschoolbecau setodayihaveatestandIreallyhatetestsohhhwhat'sthis doesitshootlasers," Aaron babbled, running around the room, inspecting some of Tony's gadgets.

"Hey don't touch that!" Tony scolded, taking the laser gun off him

"LOLsorrytonyImsooooboredohhdoyouhaveaparachuteIha vealwayswantedtogoparachutingIcouldparachuteoffthe roof!Thatwouldbesocool!Didyouknowonesquaremetreofd ragcanslowafallingbodybyupto20%Ireadthatinabooksom ewhere,Icouldswiminthatsharktankinthelobby!YES!Kim gonnag ogetmyswimmerson," Aaron ran out of the room, leaving Tony very confused. Then, he realised what Aaron just said.

"Wait! AARON!WAAAIT!DON'T DO IT!" Tony screamed, running after Aaron. He followed him to the dorm room floor in the tower, but lost him. He noticed Willow sitting down, reading a book,

"Willow, Which way did Aaron go?" He asked. She shrugged,

"Why?" Aaron ran into the room with his board shorts on.

"HEEEEYGUYScomeseemejumpintoasharktankitsgonnabelo adsoffunilovefunandcoffeeandwoohoooletsgocomeonlaz ybutsitwillbeamazingiveneverswamwithaharkbefore!" Aaron screamed before running down the stairs,

"What the hell?" Willow muttered

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Tony said

"Oh god… I gave him coffee,"

* * *

**AN:**

**Haha, for those of you who were concerned for Aaron's safety, Willow stopped him before he could get eaten by sharks ;) If you actually want to purchase death wish coffee, its .com :)**

**Anyways, It feels good to be back! I added the coffee bit at the end because the chapter was a tad too serious... ;) Also, it was based off previous experience, as some of my close friends would know :D Here are your replies to some reviews...**

**Avengerlicious: Well, I think there might have been one in here... ;)**

**RapunzelintheSnow: Thankyou, I try :D**

**Avengingwolves: Awesome :D**

**kimbee: Ha, thankyou. **

**Ophelia Lokisdottir: Thankyou for your consideration xD. And thanks for the really long review, I try to make some of them (their personalities) clash and some of them work... Makes for more drama ;)**

**Smarty Out**


	18. Chapter 17

_Stark Tower, After school_

Willow sat in the rec room, watching Avatar: The Last Airbender **(A/N: The tv series, of course. ****Nickelodeon stuffed the movie up big-time)** on the laptop. She stood up and created a ball of air with her hands then she sat on it, and mimicked Aang's arm movements. She was able to sit on it for a few seconds before it disintegrated and she fell on her butt.

"Owww…" She moaned. Leila walked into the room and asked

"What ya doin?"

"Oh, hey Leila, I'm practising some airbending moves from Avatar, wanna join me?" Will invited.

"Sure," She shrugged.

"Can you create lighting, like Azula?" Willow asked, making the ball of air with her hands again and sitting on it, but failing again. She frowned and muttered something to herself

"Uh, no. How do you create lightning?" Leila asked, helping Willow up. Willow fiddled with her laptop for a bit before pressing play on Azula and Zuko's fight scene.

"That's how." Willow motioned to the screen. She then created the ball of air, and sat on it.

"Woohoo! I did it! I- bloody hell." She exclaimed, falling on her butt again.

"Ok, I'm going to try it," Leila exclaimed, changing her stance to mimic Azula. Willow moved to the doorway of the room and watched as Leila tried to create lightning,but failed.

"Maybe we should go up to the roof." Willow grabbed Leila's arm and they made their way to the roof.

"Ready?" Willow asked as she moved as far away as she possibly could. Leila closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She copied Azula's moves and then…

"Woah," Willow murmured as a line of bright blue lightning came from Leila's fingertips and up into the sky. Leila smiled, but lost concentration and the lightning stopped as suddenly as it had started.

"That, was sooo cool!" Willow exclaimed, "Watch this," Willow made a ball of air with her hands and sat on it, concentrating as hard as she could. Leila smiled, Willow made the weirdest face when she concentrated. Willow maneuvered the ball to the left, then to the right. Then, she made the ball go in circles around the perimeter of the roof at really fast speeds,

"Yes! Are you seeing this! I'm levi- Oh come on!" Willow fell on her butt, again. She heard someone come up the stairs and stood up to see who it was,

"Oh, hey, is Thor here?" Steve scanned the roof, looking for the thunder god

"Nope," Leila answered.

"I saw lightning," Steve explained. Leila smirked at the super soldier and proceeded to shoot lightning in the sky. Willow made the ball of air with her hands and stared going in circles around the roof while Steve looked on, impressed. When Leila stopped the lightning, Willow stopped the ball of air and quickly stood up.

"I see," Steve muttered, turning around and heading back down the stairs. Leila and Willow high-fived.

"So, what else can fire-benders do?" Leila asked.

"They can fly," Willow smirked.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

Leila stood on the roof, waiting for Willow. When she finally came, Leila huffed

"Did it really take that long to find your glider?"

"I stopped for a snack," Willow shrugged, opening out the hang-glider.

"So, how do fire-benders fly?"

"You know how Tony flies by shooting fire out from his palms and his feet? Yeah, that's how." Willow explained. Leila took her shoes off and proceeded to do just that, levitating about a foot off the roof.

"Okay, now try steering," Leila manoeuvred her hands and feet and started flying around the roof with ease.

"Right, lets do this," Willow smiled and jumped off the roof, manipulating Air so that she could glide high above the city, with Leila flying in tow.

"Wow, Flying is awesome!" Leila said in a sing-song voice

"I know right!" Willow agreed. After about 10 minutes of flying, Willow said they should go back because she didn't think that S.H.I.E.L.D would like them flying around the city. She was right. When they were in view of the roof, they saw Tony and Thor waiting for them. Oops. When they landed, well Willow landed, Leila kind of commando-rolled, they saw the anger written all over their faces.

"Hey…" Willow trailed off, collapsing her hang-glider.

"What on earth possessed you to go flying in full view of the city!" Tony snapped.

"Hey, we were just training, chillax," Leila said, putting her shoes back on. Tony continued to glare.

"We can prove it! Leila, do the thing," Willow suggested. Leila smirked knowingly,

"Thor, you aren't the only one who can light up the sky," Leila then proceeded to shoot a continues stream of lightning into the sky. When she stopped, her fingers started smoking. Thor was clearly impressed.

"How are you able to do that, midgardian?" He asked

Leila shrugged, "I'm a mutant."

"That's beside the point. People could have seen you. No more flying, understood?" Tony held his hand out and Willow reluctantly gave him the hang-glider. They both headed back down to the rec room.

"I'm bored" Leila whined as she fell onto the couch.

"What's that?" Willow asked, pointing to her hand

"Oh, that's Pat's number. Which reminds me, I need to call him," Leila answered, heading out of the rec room to find a phone. Willow rolled her eyes and turned on the TV

"I am so glad I don't have to deal with love right now," Willow muttered to herself, sitting down on the couch

* * *

Leila wandered into the kitchen, in search of a phone. She noticed Ryan sitting on a stool, eating Oreo's and watching some TV. She also noticed that he didn't have a shirt on and that he had a six-pack. Ryan caught her staring and smirked

"Like what you see?" Leila rolled her eyes and asked

"Do you know where I can find a phone?"

"Ask Jarfish," He replied, returning his gaze to the TV

"JARVIS, where is the nearest phone?"

"I'm sorry miss, but Director Fury has ordered no contact with the outside world." Leila sighed,

"More like Dictator Fury," Leila headed back to the rec room, but not before sneaking another look at Ryan.

_Dayum…_

* * *

Zane twirled his knife expertly in between his fingers, hiding behind a tree, listening for his opponent. His eyes quickly scanned his surroundings. He was in dense forest with a few wild animals around. He realised, the less he moved, the less noise he made and the less chance his opponent would see him, so he stayed put and waited for his rival to come to him. He heard a twig cracking above him and his head snapped up just before his foe jumped on his back. The both rolled away from each other but his rival was the first to get up. She performed a round-house kick to his head as he got up and he flew a few feet before slamming his back on a tree and wincing in pain.

"Oops,sorry," She said as the forest faded away before her very eyes, and four gray walls came back into view.

"It's okay," He muttered, standing up.

"This simulation room is really realistic, hey. I could actually smell the grass. I saw a squirrel, too, as I climbed up the tree. Oh, and there was a deer about 6 feet away from you. I don't know how you missed it. Probably because you were too busy loo-" Chloe babbled, but Zane's lips crashing into hers stopped the rant. When they pulled apart, She smiled and said,

"Come on, let's get something to eat. Beating you up is hard work," She entwined her fingers with his and they walked out of the room.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"Yeah, you were," She admitted, leaning her head on his shoulder, "But that's okay, I'll be there to protect you on missions," she teased

"Oh really? Well after lunch, I challenge you to a re-match," He responded,

"You're on," Chloe smirked

* * *

**AN: Hello! I apologize for any errors, I wanted to get this out to y'all as soon as possible :D So, did you like it? I wanted to put in some power show-off type thing in there, and I just finished watching the Avatar: The Last Airbender series so I thought, Why not? And I needed a little more Chane in there :) Oh, I completely forgot! You guys don't know how old they are, do you? Wow, I'm stupid. Chloe, Zane and Willow are 15; Aaron, Leila, Ryan and Pat are 16. Thank you to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed this story so far :D It's you guys that make me wanna write. Also, I wanted to say that I don't think I'm giving everyone equal screen time :( I have favourites, what can I say? So, if you guys want a certain character (or couple) to have more screen time, just say the word and I'll try to add it in.**

**Smarty Out**


	19. Chapter 18

_After school, Friday (the day after the last chapter)_

Leila pouted as she trudged down the school hallways. Friday night, and all she was going to do was watch TV and fight with Ryan. She sighed melodramatically. She had heaps of homework, too, on top of tests and assignments next week. This weekend was not going to be fun.

"Hey!" Pat called from the opposite end of the hallway. Maybe she was wrong. Pat ran towards her,

"I'm glad I caught you. Do you wanna hang out at my place tonight?"

"Ummm…" The alternative was homework and television. "Sure, what time?"

"Why don't you just come home with me?" He suggested.

"Oh, okay. Do you drive?" She asked as he led her towards the carpark.

"Yeah, do you?" They made their way to his car. It was a small, blue, four seater Toyota and looked brand-new.

"I failed my driving test. Something about road-rage," Leila smiled as she climbed into the passenger seat. As soon as they started driving, Leila heard the click of the car doors locking. Alarm bells went off in her head. What did Ryan say about Pat? She glanced at him and shook her head. Now she was the one being paranoid. But as every minute passed, she grew more frightened. He was gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white (Hey, that rhymed!) and they were going way over the speed limit. She started to relax a little when she realised she was a trained… err… assassin, and that she could control fire. If he tried anything, he wouldn't stand a chance. During the ride, she had made small talk but she was too worried about him being evil to concentrate on the conversation. When they reached his house, she realised that she was out in the middle of nowhere._ No one would hear her scream. No! Pull it together Leila,_ she mentally slapped herself.

"Are you going to just stand out there?" Pat called from the front of his house, snapping her out of her daze. She walked over to him and into the house. She breathed a little sigh of relief. No torture methods in sight.

"Why don't you have a seat, and I'll try and find us something to eat," (Hey! That rhymed too! :D)He ushered her to a chair and walked into what Leila presumed to be the kitchen. She studied her surroundings. It was a nicely decorated home, but there were no exits aside from the front door, which she currently had her back to. Not the best position to be in.

"You're a mutant, right?" His question made her tense up. How did he know that?!

"No, where would you get that idea?" She lied. When he came back from the kitchen, she saw him carrying a tranquilizer gun in his hand. Shit.

"Your file," he said casually as he sat down in the chair opposite her. Her instincts told her to get out of there, as fast as she could. She went to stand up when an exact replica of Pat pushed her back down. She grew wide-eyed as she saw two of him.  
"What the hell," she muttered as Copy-Pat walked into another room.

"I'm a mutant too, Leila. Guess my power." He taunted as Copy-Pat came back into view, holding a length of rope made out of something she couldn't recognize.

"I have to go now," She tried to mask her fear but it wasn't working.

"In case you haven't realized,you aren't going anywhere," Pat replied calmly as he pulled the trigger on the gun. Her vision slowly faded into black

* * *

Chloe tapped her foot impatiently while Ryan paced in front of her.

"Ryan, stop, it's getting on my nerves," She growled as they waited for the last member of their group to arrive outside the school.

"I can't help it," He apologized, sitting down on the ground with the rest of them.

"Relax, she probably just has a detention," Aaron reassured him.

"Maybe. But what if something has happened? I'm going to ask JARVIS for help." Ryan stood up and started walking towards Stark Tower which was only 700 m from their school.

"Wait! We'll come," Willow glared at the group and walked towards the archer. The group soon followed.

* * *

They reached Stark Tower quickly, no surprise considering Ryan was almost running. The group took the elevator up to their floor.

"JARVIS," Ryan called as soon as he was out of the elevator, throwing his school bag to the floor.

"Yes sir?"

"Locate Leila," His command was short and clear. The group nervously waited for the AI's answer.

"I could not locate her," JARVIS replied with a hint of sadness.

"Locate Patariki's car. It's number plate is 445-GD3N" He commanded. **(AN: I have no idea what american number plates are like, I just made that one up :p)**

"Staaalker," Chloe said in a sing-song voice.

"Located. His car is outside a house registered to a mister g-"

"JARVIS, just tell me where it is," Ryan hissed, his fists clenching up into balls. He didn't have time for this.

"I have plugged the coordinates into the quinjet on the roof," Ryan looked at Zane and half pleaded,

"Please tell me you can fly it,"

"Of course I can," He scoffed as the group made their way up to the roof.

"Shotgun!" Willow shouted as she scrambled into the co-pilots seat. Ryan rolled his eyes and reluctantly climbed into the back of the jet. As soon as Zane strapped himself in, the plane took off. Ryan's line was set in a grim line of determination. He was on a mission.

And would either come back with Leila,

Or not come back at all.

**AN:**

**I don't own the Avengers, blah blah blah...**

**DRAAAMAAA**

**Hey guys, sorry about the lack of updates, I was sick all week :( But now I'm better, and can get back to writing :D I re-wrote this chapter a few times, because I wasn't sure how I should approach it. Should Pat be cunning, truly evil, what? Would Leila realize he was evil before it was too late?**

**Nope.**

**Next chapter, Ryan and Pat battle it out. Who will lose? Who will survive!**

**Find out next time, on...**

**Young Avengers In Training!**

**Smarty Out**


	20. Authors Note 2

**AN:**

**Erm, Hey guys…**

**I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but here I am. As you've (probably) noticed, I haven't updated in quite a while, and this is because I have been pondering a decision. And this is it.**

**Deep breaths..**

**I am abandoning this story for now.**

**:O**

**No, no, don't look at me like that,! I have my reasons:**

**The characters are all the same.**

**No, not in terms of powers, in terms of personality. Can anyone tell me anything that is unique about one of the characters? They are all the same (except for Leila).**

**This is an OC story, with a mention of the Avengers**

**For an Avengers fanfiction, they aren't mentioned in this much. It's aaaall about my OC's.**

**There is no backstory to my characters.**

**Do we have any idea about any of their pasts? Do we even know what they look like!?**

**For these reasons (and some others), I will abandon this story… ish. I'm thinking of probably doing a re-write (and completing that one). If I re-write it, The characters and plot will be changed a bit. I'll still keep the basics, like powers (probably) and love interests, but I will only do the re-write when I finish my other story, Gemini. Its really hard work trying to write two stories at once. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourite or even bothered to read it after reading the crappy summary. Thankyou for all your kind words and support :) Keep following this story, because I will post another Authors note when the re-write is up.**

**Sorry again,**

**Smarty Out **


End file.
